Ihr letzter Wille
by JayEE
Summary: ... und seine unvorhersehbaren Folgen
1. Chapter 1

Erster Teil

In der Höhle des Löwen

Die junge Hexe hetzte die Treppenstufen nach oben. Ihr Atem flog und ihr Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihr. Sie hielt einen Stapel Bücher fest an ihre Brust gedrückt, warf einen hektischen Blick auf ihre Uhr und verfehlte dadurch eine Stufe, was sie fast zum Fallen gebracht hätte. Nur mit Mühe hielt sie ihr Gleichgewicht indem sie mit einem Arm in der Luft ruderte und mit dem anderen die Bücher noch etwas fester an sich drückte.

Auf dem letzten Absatz machte der Gang eine scharfe Linkskurve. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Sie wollte nicht zu spät kommen. Nicht schon wieder. Sie sollte einfach nicht in der Pause in die Bibliothek gehen. Eigentlich wusste sie ja, dass sie dabei immer die Zeit vergaß. Professor McGonagall würde ihr wieder einen missbilligenden Blick über den Rand ihrer –

„Au!"

Die junge Gryffindor fand sich plötzlich auf dem Boden wieder, die Bücher quer über dem ganzen Gang verteilt. Sie hob wütend den Kopf und holte Luft um an dem Hindernis gegen das sie in vollem Laufschritt geprallt war, und das hier an diese Stelle definitiv nicht hingehörte, ihren Unmut auszulassen.

Beim Anblick des großen, blonden Mannes der spöttisch auf sie herab sah blieben ihr allerdings die Worte im Hals stecken und ihre Augen weiteten sich verblüfft.

„Mr. Malfoy…" stotterte sie und vergaß für einen Moment das sie es eigentlich eilig hatte.

„Miss Granger. Immer noch unverändert."

Wie Öl tropften die blasierten Worte des Aristokraten von oben auf sie herab. Ein Ruck ging durch die junge Frau und sie warf dem Mann einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Warum sollte ich mich ändern?" blaffte sie zurück und stand hastig auf.

Selbst wenn man mit Malfoy auf einer Augenhöhe war, schaffte er es irgendwie immer noch seine Gesprächspartner von oben herab anzuschauen. Ihn gar vom Boden aus nach oben blickend über sich zu haben war etwas, was Hermine nicht vertragen konnte.

Sie reckte sich zu ihrer vollen Größe und blickte ihm fest in die eisgrauen Augen.

„Was wollen Sie hier?"

Ihrer Stimme war die abgrundtiefe Ablehnung die sie diesem Mann gegenüber empfand deutlich anzuhören. Was tat er hier? Sie hatte ihn seit Ende des Kriegs nicht mehr gesehen. Draco war wieder in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden, um wie sie, Harry und Ron auch, sein siebtes Schuljahr zu beenden. Aber seinen Eltern war, soweit sie das wusste, das Betreten der Schule verboten.

Sie versteifte sich unmerklich. In gespieltem Erstaunen zog Malfoy eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Aber Miss Granger, so ein schlechtes Gedächtnis hätte ich gerade bei Ihnen nicht vermutet."

Er schnalzte leicht missbilligend mit der Zunge was Hermine sofort erneut die Wut in den Kopf schießen ließ.

„Draco. Draco Malfoy. Mein Sohn. Er wird an dieser Schule ebenso unterrichtet wie Sie. Ist Ihnen das entgangen?"

Die junge Hexe hätte ihm in diesen Moment am liebsten die Arroganz und seine blasierten, überheblichen Worte aus dem glattrasierten Gesicht gekratzt.

Gut – ganz so glatt war es nicht mehr wie sie bemerkte. Auch bei ihm hatte der Krieg seine Spuren hinterlassen. Eine feine Narbe zog sich quer über die rechte Wange bis fast zur Augenbraue und seine Nase sah aus als wäre sie einmal gebrochen wurden und nicht gleich wieder ordentlich zusammen gewachsen.

Malfoy war einer der letzten Todesser die noch nicht hinter Gittern saßen. Er verdankte dieses Glück dem Umstand dass er wohlhabend war und mit seinem Geld einige wichtige Leute in der Zaubererwelt finanzierte. Unter anderem auch das St. Mungos, das in dieser Zeit der Kriegsnachsorge unerlässlich war. Dieser Mann konnte sich mit Geld schon immer alles kaufen. Angewidert verzog die Hexe ihr Gesicht und wandte sich ab um ihre Bücher aufzulesen.

Merlin sei Dank hatte McGonagall, die Dumbledores Nachfolge angetreten hatte, wenigstens durchgesetzt das die Malfoys nicht mehr nach Hogwarts durften. Bis auf Draco. Da hatte die ältere Frau letztendlich Dumbledores Verfügung, dass der Sohn der Malfoys wenigstens seine Ausbildung zu Ende bringen sollte, respektiert.

Hermine fixierte eines der am Boden liegenden Bücher und mit einem fast unmerklichen Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes sorgte sie dafür, dass es vom Boden hoch und zu ihr herüber schwebte. Malfoy schenkte ihr einen letzten abwertenden Blick und schickte sich an seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

„Soweit ich weiß dürfen Sie und ihre Frau Hogwarts nicht mehr betreten. Warum sind Sie hier?" wiederholte sie ihre Frage etwas lauter und schärfer, das Buch nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Malfoy wirbelte herum, war in zwei großen Sätzen bei ihr, packte ihren Umhang und zog sie dicht zu sich heran.

„Meine Frau, Miss Granger, liegt im St. Mungos im Sterben. Und das ist Ihre Schuld und die Ihrer kleinen widerwärtigen Freunde!"

Hermine war der Schreck in alle Glieder gefahren. Mit blassem Gesicht starrte sie sprachlos in die eisigen Augen des blonden Zauberers, die den ihren so nahe waren, dass sie deutlich die ganze Verachtung, die er für sie empfand darin lesen konnte. Hektisch huschte ihr Blick zwischen seinen Augen hin und her während ihr Herz ein eigenes, wildes Stakkato trommelte.

Der blonde Mann stieß sie von sich weg und zupfte seine Mantelärmel zurecht, als würden die es wagen auch nur einen Zentimeter nach oben zu verrutschen. Dann richtete er sich zu voller Größe auf und verschwand mit langen Schritten hinter der nächsten Biegung.

Hermine stieß die angehaltene Luft aus, während ihre Gedanken wild durcheinanderpurzelten. Narzissa Malfoy im St. Mungos? Im Sterben? Das würde erklären weshalb er hier war. Aber das hätte sie doch mitbekommen müssen!

Hermine hatte sich nach dem Krieg nie wieder so richtig in das Schulleben einfinden können. Sie hasste es, untätig herum zu sitzen, während draußen alle versuchten, die magische Welt aus den Trümmern zu heben und neu aufzubauen. Sie hatte sich für die Abende und die Ferien dazu verpflichtet im St. Mungos Dienst zu tun. Zu helfen wo sie nur konnte. Da sie schon seit einem Jahr volljährig war, war das kein größeres Problem gewesen. Der Krieg war jetzt gerade ein halbes Jahr vorbei und immer noch kamen täglich neue Opfer mit Spätfolgen irgendeines dunklen Fluchs herein. Es war oft nicht leicht. Sie hatte viele Menschen dahinsiechen sehen die sie kannte. Vielen konnten sie helfen – einigen nicht.

Und jetzt Narzissa…? Was war mit ihr passiert? Wieso sagte Malfoy es wäre ihre Schuld? Und wieso, verdammt, wusste sie nichts davon?


	2. Chapter 2

„Warum hat mir niemand davon erzählt?"

Hermine stand in der Aufnahme des St. Mungos, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und ihre Augen blitzen streitlustig. Die vier Personen, die vor ihr standen, blickten betreten zum Boden.

„Wir dachten nicht wirklich dass dich das so brennend interessiert Hermine." Der junge Mann vor ihr hob in einer hilflosen Geste die Arme.

„Es interessiert mich immer wenn jemand eingeliefert wird den ich kenne!" gab sie bissig zurück.

„Aber die Malfoys –„

„Ja Leroy – auch die Malfoys! Wisst ihr eigentlich wie dumm ich heute Vormittag dastand? Gerade WEIL es Mr. Malfoy war! Und gerade WEIL ich mir vorgekommen bin wie das letzte dumme Huhn!" Wütend holte sie tief Luft und stieß sie Sekunden später wieder aus.  
„Was ist mit ihr passiert?" Erschöpft strich sie durch ihre Haare und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Ihre Kollegen warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu.  
„Sie wurde von einem schwarzmagischen Fluch getroffen." Die Worte kamen zögerlich.

„Du meine Güte – das kann ich mir schon denken sonst wäre sie nicht hier. Wann ist das passiert? Der Krieg ist ein halbes Jahr vorbei. Das was sie hat- „ , sie ließ ihren Blick über die Krankenakte gleiten die aufgeschlagen vor ihr lag, „-zerrissene Leber, tiefe Wunden auf der Brust, zerschnittene Därme – das können keine Spätfolgen von irgendetwas sein."

Sie wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft, blätterte weiter und das Schweigen ihrer Kollegen wurde tiefer. Für eine kurze Zeit war nichts zu hören außer dem Rascheln von Pergament wenn sie die Seiten umblätterte, und den gedämpften Gesprächen auf dem Flur.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste dann würde ich sagen das sind die Folgen eines Sectumsempra. Aber den kannten nur zwei Personen. Einer davon ist tot und der andere ein Schüler in Hogwarts. Was bei Merlin ist mit ihr passiert?!"

Aufgebracht sah sie zwischen den vier Gesichtern hin und her. „Leroy? Mayia? Tom? Catherine? Du meine Güte, was ist denn so schlimm das ihr mit mir nicht darüber reden wollt?" Die Akte landete mit einem Knall auf dem Tisch.

„Es war ein – Sectumsempra." Bei dem Wort aus dem Mund ihres Kollegen zuckte Hermine zusammen.

„Ein – aber wie kann das sein?!" Sie sprang auf und lief wie besessen in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und alles schien so surreal. Ruckartig blieb sie stehen und fixierte die betretenen Gesichter der vier Pfleger.

„Wie? Wann?" Angst stand in ihren Augen. Wenn Harry nun noch nachträglich… Aber wieso sollte er? Und warum ausgerechnet Narzissa?

„Es ist schon eine Zeit lang her Hermine." Leroys Stimme war gedämpft, bedrückt.

„Wie kann das –„ sie deutete auf die Krankenakte, „-schon länger her sein? An solchen Verletzungen stirbt man! An einem Sectumsempra STIRBT man!"

„Ja. Das tut sie jetzt auch. Sie –„

„Verdammt erzähle mir nicht was ich schon weiß! Beantwortet meine Fragen!" Die Wut ließ ihre Stimme sich überschlagen und sie hasste sich dafür.

„Hermine wenn du dich bitte mal einen Augenblick beruhigen könntest –„

„Erzähl mir nicht was ich tun und wie ich mich verhalten soll! Ich will jetzt endlich wissen was hier los ist!"

Leroy holte tief Luft.

„Narzissa Malfoy wurde vor etwa einem dreiviertel Jahr von einem Sectumsempra getroffen. Sie konnte bisher überleben weil ihr Mann sofort die besten Heiler der Welt nach Malfoy Manor geholt hat und er im Labor von Severus Snape einige Tränke gefunden hat die dagegen helfen und die Wunden unter Umständen heilen können."

„Es gibt keine Heilung für diese Wunden!"

„Hermine – wie du schon gesagt hast – Snape kannte diesen Fluch. Er war von ihm. Snape hatte einige Zauber entwickelt, die die leichteren Wunden heilen und Tränke parat, die mit der Zeit auch die richtig heftigen zumindest soweit wieder richten konnten, das man damit leben konnte. Wenn man die Tränke weiter nehmen würde…"

„Und diese Tränke sind jetzt alle und Snape tot. Und keiner hat das Rezept." Die junge Frau sank wieder auf ihren Stuhl.

„Und jetzt hat Malfoy sie her gebracht weil er glaubt wir könnten noch etwas tun? Etwas was die besten Heiler der Welt bisher noch nicht zustanden gebracht haben?" Zweifelnd suchte sie nach einer Bestätigung für ihre Worte in den Gesichtern ihrer Kollegen.

„Nein. Das heißt anfangs hat ihn diese verrückte Hoffnung getrieben. Jetzt will er nur noch das sie in Ruhe und Würde sterben kann."

Hermine ließ ihren Kopf hängen. So sehr sie die Malfoys auch hasste – aber so was wünschte sie niemanden. Draco verlor seine Mutter… In stummer Verzweiflung schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Aber warum hat mir keiner erzählt, dass sie hier ist?" Erneut wandten die Kollegen ihre Blicke ab.

„Moment-„, in Hermines Kopf rastete etwas ein, „-ein dreiviertel Jahr etwa sagt ihr?" Stummes Nicken. Das war in etwa der Zeitpunkt als sie auf Malfoy Manor gewesen war und gefoltert wurde. Aber Harry war doch gar nicht dabei gewesen. Er hatte doch im Keller gesessen, gefangen wie sie auch!

„Winky." Leroy sagte dieses eine Wort als wenn es zerbrechen würde, ganz zart.

„Winky? Woher – wieso..." Das ergab alles keinen Sinn! Winky war doch gar nicht dort gewesen! Mit gequältem Gesicht sah sie zu Leroy auf.

„Winky wollte Dobby helfen. Sie stand verborgen und in ihrer Angst um ihren Freund hat sie den erstbesten Spruch genommen der ihr einfiel und ihn wahllos in den Raum geschleudert. Scheinbar hatte Dobby irgendwo den Sectumsempra aufgeschnappt. Er war ja oft genug in Harrys Nähe."

Hermine stöhnte und hielt sich den Kopf. Ein kleiner bohrender Schmerz machte sich hinter ihren Schläfen bemerkbar.

„Und ihr habt mir nichts von Narzissa erzählt weil ihr zu Recht befürchten musstet, dass sie oder ihr Mann es nicht wirklich gern sehen würden wenn ausgerechnet ich…" Sie brach ab und stand mit den schwerfälligen Bewegungen einer alten Frau auf.

„Entschuldigt mich." sagte sie leise, nahm die Akte vom Tisch und verließ niedergeschlagen den Raum.


	3. Chapter 3

„Mrs. Malfoy?"

Vorsichtig schob sich ein brauner Lockenkopf durch die halbgeöffnete Tür in den nur von einer kleinen Nachtlampe spärlich beleuchteten Raum. Leise schloss die junge Frau die Tür hinter sich und trat an das Krankenbett, auf dem unter einer dünnen Decke der sichtlich ausgezehrte Körper der einstmals schönen Narzissa Malfoy lag.

Von Mitleid ergriffen musterte Hermine das eingefallene Gesicht der blonden Frau, fassungslos darüber was das letzte halbe Jahr aus ihr gemacht hatte. Nachdem sie am Tag zuvor von ihren Kollegen erfahren hatte was passiert war, hatte sie umgehend die Erlaubnis von McGonagall eingeholt die Räume des ehemaligen Tränkemeisters von Hogwarts aufsuchen und vor allem durchsuchen zu dürfen. Sie hatte die Hoffnung gehegt das Rezept oder wenigstens irgendeine Notiz zu finden, wie man den Sectumsempra aufhalten oder heilen konnte. Stunde um Stunde hatte sie in jede noch so dunkle Ecke, in jedes noch so vergilbte Buch und in jedem Schrank nachgeschaut. Nichts. Entweder hatte Snape solche Sachen sehr gründlich und an einem anderen Ort versteckt, oder er hatte das Rezept einfach im Kopf. Was sie nicht allzu sehr erstaunen würde, denn er hatte den Sectumsempra ja auch entwickelt. Und sicher nicht damit gerechnet das jemand anderes außer ihm selber diesen anwenden würde.

Als Professor McGonagall selbst kurz nach Mitternacht gekommen war um nach ihr zu schauen, hatte Hermine aufgegeben. Es gab schlicht keinen einzigen Platz den sie übersehen, wo sie nicht gesucht hatte. Sie war nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit der Direktorin in ihr Bett geschlichen, doch schlafen hatte sie nicht können. Zu viel ging ihr durch den Kopf.

Nach einer Weile des hin- und her Wälzens war sie endlich aufgestanden, zur Appariergrenze von Hogwarts gelaufen und von dort aus direkt ins St. Mungos disappariert. Sie hatte das unbändige Bedürfnis Narzissa Malfoy noch einmal zu sehen. Ihre Schuldgefühle eventuell im Krankenzimmer lassen zu können.

Sie kannte Narzissa nur vom Sehen. Hatte nie mehr als einen oder zwei Sätze mit der stolzen Frau gesprochen. Es war die Mutter von Draco, die Frau von Lucius. Sie war eine angeheiratete Malfoy und das machte sie in Hermines Augen mindestens genauso übel wie die beiden männlichen Mitglieder der Familie.

Doch sie musste auch zugeben das Narzissa ihr nie etwas getan hatte oder ihr durch irgendwelche Machenschaften, gleich welcher Art, aufgefallen wäre. Im Gegenteil. Narzissa war diejenige die sich in der Zeit ihrer Gefangenschaft auf Malfoy Manor in ihrer stillen Art darum bemüht hatte ihr Los etwas leichter zu machen. Viel konnte sie unter den wachsamen Augen von Lucius und Bellatrix nicht wirklich tun, aber eine zusätzliche wärmende Decke, ein kleines bisschen mehr Brot – das waren Gesten die Hermine in der damaligen schweren Zeit nur verschwommen wahrgenommen hatte, doch jetzt erinnerte sie sich daran.

Sie blickte in das fahle Gesicht das bei der schummrigen Beleuchtung fast vollständig mit dem weißen Kissen verschmolz. Merlin mochte wissen wie sehr die Frau unter ihrem Mann hatte leiden müssen. Hermine war sich sicher das Lucius die treibende Kraft gewesen war, wenn es darum ging dem dunklen Lord zu Diensten zu sein.

Draco war ein mieses Stück, aber er hätte selbst nie den Mut gehabt sich Voldemort anzuschließen wenn sein Vater es nicht von ihm verlangt hätte. Und Narzissa? Hermine hatte sie als stolze aber auch sehr stille Frau erlebt. Eine Frau, die für ihre Familie lebte und – wenn es sein musste – auch starb. Nie hätte sie es gewagt gegen ihren Mann aufzubegehren.

Und jetzt war sie diejenige die hier lag und tatsächlich starb. Es waren meistens die Unschuldigen die es zuerst erwischte. Und von diesen Unschuldigen hatte Hermine in dem letzten Jahr wahrlich zu viele gesehen.

„Verdammt!" entwich es ihr halblaut und eine Träne die sich unbemerkt in ihrem Augenwinkel gebildet hatte, bahnte sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange wo Hermine sie zornig mit dem Handrücken wegfegte.

Genug Tränen. Es reichte. Sie wollte nicht mehr weinen.

„Wenn Sie am Bett meiner Frau fluchen wollen dann muss ich Sie leider des Raumes verweisen."

Beim Klang der tiefen Stimme stieß Hermine einen kleinen, spitzen Laut aus und ihr Kopf fuhr in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war. In der hintersten und dunkelsten Ecke des Zimmers stand ein Sessel und in ihm saß niemand anders als Lucius Malfoy. Hermine hatte weder den Sessel noch ihn bemerkt als sie das Zimmer betreten hatte. Sie war davon ausgegangen um diese nächtliche Uhrzeit allein hier zu sein.

Trotzig blickte sie ihn an.

„Mister Malfoy! Was tun Sie hier?"

„Irgendwie stellen Sie mir in letzter Zeit immer die gleiche langweilige Frage Miss Granger." sagte er gereizt.

„Aber um diese Uhrzeit sind keine Besuche gestattet. Die Besucherregel Nummer zwei besagt eindeutig dass-„

„Die Besucherregel Nummer zwei interessiert mich nicht die Bohne Miss Granger! Sie sollten eigentlich wissen, dass ich das St. Mungos zu 90 Prozent finanziere und in der Rolle als Quasi-Inhaber meine eigenen Regeln aufstelle. Und die lauten im Moment, das meine Frau hier liegt und stirbt und ich es ihr schuldig bin, sie dabei zu begleiten. Und ich bin sicher sie würde dabei die Gesellschaft von reinblütigen Zauberern vorziehen!"

Seine Stimme hatte ihre Sanftheit verloren und schnitt scharf wie ein Schwert durch die Stille des Raumes. Hermine zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen und ihr schoss die Zornesröte ins Gesicht. Dieser arrogante Mistkerl hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Sohn der wesentlich stiller und bescheidener geworden war, hatte sein Vater es scheinbar nicht nötig sich in Demut zu üben.

Wenn er sein gottverdammtes Geld nicht hätte dann würde er schon lange in Askaban schmoren – wo er ihrer Meinung nach auch hingehörte. An seinen Händen klebte viel zu viel Blut. Hermine wusste von Rons Vater dass die gesamte Familie Malfoy von den Auroren unablässig überwacht wurde. Sollte sich Lucius auch nur die geringste Auffälligkeit leisten dann würde man ihn schlussendlich vor das Zauberergamot stellen.

Aber Hermine war sich fast sicher, dass selbst dann sein Geld ihm schnell wieder heraus helfen würde. Die Zaubererwelt war nach dem Krieg abhängig von wohlgesonnenen, aristokratischen Familien wie den Malfoys.

„Was wollen SIE eigentlich hier? Gilt die Besucherregel Nummer zwei nicht auch für Sie?"

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen, schluckte mühsam eine deftige Erwiderung hinunter und richtete sich auf, seine Augen, die sich in dem im Schatten liegenden Gesicht nur durch ein leichtes Blitzen verrieten, fest fixierend.

„Die Besucherregeln gelten für mich nicht weil ich hier arbeite Mr. Malfoy. Ob es Ihnen nun passt oder nicht." Sie nickte ihm mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen zu und wandte sich zum Gehen wobei sie sich anstrengte, nicht zu schnell zur Tür zu laufen. Sie wollte ihn um nichts in der Welt merken lassen wie sehr seine Worte sie verletzt hatten. Immer noch. Sie konnte sich an solche Menschen einfach nicht gewöhnen.

Sie öffnete die Tür, hielt kurz inne und drehte sich mit einem zynischen Lächeln zu ihm um. „Da ich ihre Wünsche als Quasi-Inhaber berücksichtigen möchte, werde ich gleich nachher nachforschen wer von den Heilern und Pflegern reinblütig ist. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Ihre Frau in Gesellschaft von Unwürdigen sterben muss oder gar in ihren letzten Minuten von so jemand berührt wird. Kann sein das Sie Ihre Frau ab morgen dann selber pflegen dürfen. Ich werde Ihnen in diesem Fall natürlich sofort alles Notwendige zukommen lassen."

Ihre Zähne blitzen kurz im Licht auf als sie ihm noch ein liebenswürdiges Lächeln schenkte bevor sie die Tür leise hinter sich schloss. Schade, dass es so dunkel gewesen war in dem Raum – sie hätte Malfoys Reaktion auf ihre Worte nur zu gern beobachtet. Zufrieden vor sich hin summend ging sie zum Schwesternzimmer, packte ihre Tasche und machte sich angesichts der späten Stunde eilig auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Ein eisiger Wind wehte ihr um die Nase, kroch unter ihren Umhang und ließ sie frösteln. Der Himmel war mit grauen Wolken verhangen und die Nebelschleier, die über den Wiesen und Feldern lagen und alles einhüllten, erweckten den ungemütlichen Eindruck eines verregneten Spätherbstes.

Doch bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte man an den kahlen Ästen der Bäume schon das erste zarte Grün entdecken und hier und da steckte ein Schneeglöckchen seinen Kopf neugierig aus der Erde. Es war Ende März doch die bei Mensch und Tier ersehnten sonnigen und wärmeren Tage ließen noch auf sich warten.

Sie stand am Rand eines Wäldchens, fernab der Menschen, die sich um das Grab versammelt hatten. Sie hatte lange überlegt ob sie heute hierher kommen sollte, doch irgendeine Macht hatte sie letztendlich doch dazu getrieben. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen fehl am Platz und hätte viel darum gegeben jetzt unter Harrys Tarnumhang verschwinden zu können, um vor den Augen der vielen fremden Menschen geschützt zu sein. Doch bisher hatte noch niemand von ihr Notiz genommen.

Deutlich konnte sie den blonden Schopf von Lucius Malfoy in der schwarzen Masse ausmachen. Er stand ganz vorn am Rand des Grabes, neben ihm sein Sohn. Es waren neben Shaklebolt, der in seiner Funktion als neuer Zaubereiminister gerade eine Rede hielt, die einzigen Zauberer die sie kannte. Satzfetzen drangen an ihr Ohr doch sie konnte die Ansprache nicht wirklich verstehen, die Entfernung war zu groß.

Die Beerdigung von Narzissa fand auf dem Anwesen der Malfoys statt und Hermine hatte keine Lust jemandem eine Begründung geben zu müssen, warum sie hier war. Sie hatte sich unerkannt unter die Menschen gemischt und war unbemerkt durch das große schmiedeeiserne Tor gekommen, von dem aus der Weg zum Haus der Malfoys führte.

Ihre Augen glitten über das stattliche, herrschaftliche Gemäuer und sie spürte wie ihr eine Gänsehaut den Rücken heraufkroch, und hatte das Gefühl als ob klamme Finger nach ihrem Herzen griffen. Zu intensiv waren die Erinnerungen an ihren letzten, und bisher einzigen, unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt hier.

Schnell wand sie den Blick wieder dem Grab zu und sah wie die Anwesenden gerade ihre Zauberstäbe zum Himmel erhoben und ein Salut abfeuerten. Dann trat ein großer Teil zurück und machte den engsten Familienangehörigen Platz, die den Sarg gemeinsam in die vorbereitete Grube schweben ließ. Neben Lucius stand eine hochgewachsene blonde Frau die Hermine sofort als seine Mutter identifizierte. Sie hatte dieselbe gerade Nase und die gleichen eisgrauen Augen. Der Mann an ihrer Seite musste dann wohl sein Vater sein. Er sah herrisch und griesgrämig aus, die schmalen Lippen zu einem Strich zusammengepresst, seine grauen Haare streng zurück gekämmt.

Als der Sarg in der Grube war, warf Lucius noch eine Rose hinab und legte seine Hand leicht auf die Schulter seines Sohnes. Beide verhielten einen Augenblick und wandten sich dann mit langsamen Schritten dem Haus zu. Die restlichen Anwesenden folgten der Reihe nach ihrem Beispiel, warfen ebenfalls eine Blume hinab, murmelten ein paar Worte, wischten sich Tränen weg oder blickten einfach nur stumm nach unten.

Eine kalte Windböe erfasste den Umhang der jungen Hexe, ließ ihn um ihren schlanken Körper flattern und zerrte an ihren Haaren. Irgendwo hörte sie die einsamen Rufe einer Krähe, der Nebel lag schwer auf der Landschaft und ihre Haare kräuselten sich in der feuchten Luft.

Hermine überkam urplötzlich eine Traurigkeit die ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Trauer um die Frau die ihr doch so fremd gewesen war, Trauer um ihr Leben das so sinnlos verschwendet wurde. Zu dieser Trauer gesellte sich innerhalb von Sekunden die verdrängte Trauer um die unzähligen anderen Opfer des vergangenen Krieges, ein Krieg der niemandem etwas gebracht, sondern nur Kindern ihre Mütter und Väter weggenommen hatte. Die Trauer um die Sorglosigkeit und Unschuld ihrer Jugend, die sie verloren hatte und auch die Trauer darüber, dass es immer so weiter gehen würde solange es Menschen wie Lucius Malfoy gab, die nicht akzeptieren konnten, dass Muggel und muggelgeborene Zauberer die gleichen Rechte zum Leben hatten wie sie selbst.

Stumm liefen ihre Tränen hinab und sie umklammerte zitternd mit beiden Armen ihren Oberkörper. Mittlerweile waren auch die letzten Gäste im Haus verschwunden, vermutlich froh über die Wärme die dort auf sie wartete.

„Wer sind Sie und was tun Sie auf meinem Besitz?", knurrte eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihr und Hermine die einen erschrockenen Schrei gerade noch unterdrücken konnte spürte die Spitze eines Zauberstabes die sich in ihren Rücken bohrte.

„Mr. Malfoy?" fragte sie vor Kälte und Schreck zitternd.

„Miss Granger?" kam es sichtlich verblüfft von hinten.

In der nächsten Sekunde bohrte sich die Spitze des Stabes noch schmerzhafter in ihren Rücken.

„Was tun Sie hier?" Die Verblüffung war von einer Sekunde zur anderen vollständig aus seiner Stimme verschwunden und hatte einer wütenden Schärfe Platz gemacht.

„Ich wollte gern auf der Beerdigung dabei sein. Was denken Sie denn?" erwiderte sie bissig und schluckte an den Tränen, die immer noch unaufhörlich in ihre Augen stiegen.

„Was zum Teufel interessiert Sie die Beerdigung meiner Frau? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich sehr nahe gestanden haben – oder ist mir da etwas entgangen?"

„Muss man jemandem nahe stehen, um ihn zu betrauern?" schoss Hermine, die langsam wütend wurde, zurück.

„Sie sind nicht eingeladen!" Der Zauberstab drückte mittlerweile so fest gegen ihre Rippen das sie unwillkürlich einen Schritt nach vorn machte, und sich mit zornig funkelnden Augen zu dem blonden Aristokraten umdrehte.

„Nein das bin ich nicht. Ich habe mir trotzdem die Freiheit genommen hierher zu kommen und mich zu verabschieden. Was ist in Ihren Augen so verkehrt daran?" Sie konnte sehen wie sich Malfoys Kinn anspannte und seine Augen sich zu Schlitzen verengten.

„Gut. Da scheinbar selbst Sie auf diese einfache Frage keine Antwort wissen wäre das ja geklärt. Und jetzt möchte ich gehen."

Sie ignorierte den Mann der immer noch seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hielt und ging mit geradem Rücken, den Umhang fest um sich geschlungen an ihm vorbei. Mit zwei großen Schritten war er bei ihr, packte sie schmerzhaft am Oberarm und baute sich vor ihr auf.

„Sie haben nicht das Recht um meine Frau zu weinen." zischte er mit einem eisigen Blick in ihre Augen.

„Ich kann weinen um wen ich will Mr. Malfoy. Meine Tränen und der Grund dafür gehen Sie nicht das Geringste an. Und glauben Sie mir eines: Ihnen würde ich keine einzige Träne nachweinen."

Beide starrten sich in die Augen, beide bemüht diesen stummen Zwiekampf zu gewinnen. Der eiserne Griff um ihren Arm lockerte sich, und Hermine wand sich komplett aus der Umklammerung ohne den Blickkontakt zu lösen. Für eine weitere Sekunde sah sie ihm fest in die Augen. Dann wandte sie sich ab und schritt langsam den Weg zurück zum Tor.

„Ich will Sie hier nicht noch einmal sehen!"

Sie drehte sich nicht um, hob nur kurz ihre Hand.

„Keine Sorge. Das wird auch sicher nicht passieren!"

Dann verschwand sie durch das hohe eiserne Tor und ließ den blonden Aristokraten in Wind und Nebel stehen.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermine hatte das Kapitel Malfoy schon längst wieder abgeschlossen. Der hektische Alltag in Hogwarts und im St. Mungos nahmen sie vollständig in Anspruch. Genauso wie Ron und Harry, die bei jedem Blick zum Kalender panisch wurden, denn die Prüfungen näherten sich mit großen Schritten.

Die junge Hexe hetzte zwischen ihren Unterrichtsstunden, Recherchen in der Bibliothek, den Hausaufgaben, der Nachhilfe für ihre Freunde und dem Dienst im St. Mungos hin und her. Oftmals verbrachte sie die wenigen ruhigen Minuten im Krankenhaus damit die Bücher zu lesen, die sie sich in der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte.

Sie war schon ein paar Mal drauf und dran gewesen ihren abendlichen Job zu kündigen um sich besser auf die UTZ vorbereiten zu können doch jedes Mal wenn sie ihre erschöpften Kollegen abends ablöste und diese ihr ein dankbares Lächeln schenkten, wusste sie, dass sie es nicht übers Herz bringen würde.

Und doch würde sie sich bald entscheiden müssen. Mit dem Ende der Unterrichtszeit in Hogwarts würde auch ihre Zeit im St. Mungos unweigerlich vorbei sein. Sie hatte nicht vor nach der Schule den Rest ihres Lebens als Krankenpflegerin zu arbeiten. Was genau sie wollte wusste sie noch nicht, aber sie hatte sich auch noch nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht.

Hermine eilte durch die Gänge zur Bibliothek, um sich noch das eine oder andere Buch für den Abend auszuleihen. Es war das gewohnte Bild das sie jedem außenstehenden Betrachter in den letzten Wochen bot: sie flog im Laufschritt durch die Gänge, der Umhang wehte hinter ihr und ihre Haare kräuselten sich nach allen Richtungen. In einer Stunde begann ihr Dienst im St. Mungos und Hermine war wie üblich spät dran. Ron hatte sie nach der letzten Stunde noch eine Zeit lang aufgehalten, denn er verstand partout nicht, wie man es schaffte die Temperatur eines Trankes konstant zu halten, während man anderweitig mit dem Zerkleinern und Abwiegen von Zutaten beschäftigt war. Seit diesem Jahr hatten sie einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Ron hatte endlich Zugang zu diesem Fach gefunden.

Snape war tot und Slughorn hatte sich beharrlich geweigert noch weiter zu unterrichten. Auf seinen Slugclub war nach dem Krieg niemand mehr erpicht gewesen, und das war ja bekanntlich der einzige Grund warum er damals überhaupt zurückgekehrt war. Einzig Harry bekam von Zeit zu Zeit noch eine Eule von ihm mit der Einladung zu einem Teekränzchen, einem Dinnerabend oder einer sonstigen Party, die ihr schwarzhaariger Freund aber alle ignorierte in der Hoffnung Slughorn würde ihn irgendwann in Ruhe lassen.

Hermine grinste kopfschüttelnd bei dem Gedanken und sprang durch ein Portraitloch das zu einer Abkürzung gehörte, die sie regelmäßig auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek nahm. Nur wenige kannten diese praktischen Wege durch die Portraits die es im ganzen Schloss gab. Bevor sie den nächsten Gedanken auch nur beginnen konnte krachte sie gegen etwas Undefinierbares dagegen und fand sie sich auf ihrem Hintern wieder.

„Hoppla!" kommentierte das Portrait durch das sie gerade geschlüpft war hinter ihr und sie hörte das leise Klicken als es sich wieder schloss.

Wütend griff sie zur Seite um nach ihrer Tasche zu angeln.

„Sie laufen mir in letzter Zeit für meinen Geschmack entschieden zu oft über den Weg."

Beim Klang der blasierten Worte erstarrte sie in ihrer Bewegung und blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach oben. Natürlich. Lucius Malfoy. Wer auch sonst konnte ihr in einem riesigen Schloss, in einem der abgelegensten Gänge schon vor die Füße laufen? fragte sie sich grimmig und rappelte sich auf.

„Wenn man sich freiwillig in das Revier eines Grizzlys begibt muss man sich nicht wundern wenn er einen plötzlich aus dem Gebüsch heraus anspringt." erklärte Hermine bissig und bückte sich nach ihrer Tasche.

„Wie ein Grizzly sehen Sie aber nicht gerade aus" spottete Malfoy.

„Schade. Sonst würde ich vielleicht endlich einmal in die Genugtuung kommen Sie schreiend davonrennen zu sehen." konterte die junge Hexe trocken und schenkte ihm ein süßliches Lächeln.

„Ich kann mich an Zeiten erinnern das sind SIE schreiend vor MIR weggelaufen Miss Granger."

Hermine klopfte sich fahrig den Schmutz von ihrer Hose und sah ihn angriffslustig an.

„Vor Ihnen? Ich hatte nie die Gelegenheit vor IHNEN wegzurennen! Sie haben es nicht ein einziges Mal geschafft fair zu kämpfen! Ein Buch in die Tasche eines kleinen Mädchens stecken! Oder meinen Sie etwa die Nacht, als Sie mit ihrem Fußvolk den Muggel Mr. Roberts und seine Familie feige gequält und ermordet haben? Um dann beim ersten Erscheinen von Voldemort sofort zu seinen Füssen zu winseln und sich hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken? Ihre und Voldemorts Speichellecker waren immer schnell parat wenn es eng für Sie wurde! Sie haben die Drecksarbeit doch generell von anderen erledigen lassen!"

Zornig starrte sie in seine eisgrauen Augen und sah mit Genugtuung wie seine Kiefer sich anspannten.

„Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich – ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun als mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten!" Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und hastete davon.

Lucius blieb noch für ein paar Sekunden stehen und starrte ihr wütend hinterher. Granger, Potter und Weasley hatten ihm das Leben schon immer schwer gemacht. Wenn sie nicht gewesen wären dann hätte er so manche Abfuhr vom dunklen Lord nicht einstecken müssen. Und den Krieg hätten sie vermutlich auch nie verloren. Er würde jetzt als zweite Hand unter dem dunklen Lord agieren und könnte solche Schlammblüter wie Granger einfach zerquetschen wie lästige Fliegen. Er starrte auf seine geballte Faust und schnaubte frustriert. Dann setzte auch er seinen Weg fort, um eine Angelegenheit zu erledigen die ihm immer weniger gefiel.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermine saß in der kleinen Schwesternstation, las in einem dicken Wälzer und warf den Anzeigen auf den Tafeln hin und wieder einen Blick zu. Es war ein ruhiger Abend im St. Mungos.

Sie wünschte sich es würde mehr los sein, um sie von ihren aufgewühlten Gedanken abzulenken. Sie hatte ihre Neugier heute nicht mehr im Zaum halten können und war nach der Begegnung mit Malfoy und einem schnellen Besuch in der Bibliothek noch ins Direktorzimmer zu Professor McGonagall gehetzt.

Dadurch kam sie zwar zu spät zum Dienst, doch sie hätte sich diesen Dienst ebenso gut schenken können, wenn sie nicht erfahren hätte warum Malfoy sich ständig, trotz Verbot, auf Hogwarts herumtrieb.

Sie hatte die Direktorin bereits im Gang getroffen. Sie schien es eilig zu haben, ihr Kleid war nachlässig geschnürt und einzelne Haarsträhnen ragten aus ihrem sonst so ordentlichen Dutt wild hervor.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen Miss Granger?"

Hermine entschied sich ohne Umschweife zur Sache zu kommen. „Ich habe Mr. Malfoy bereits das zweite Mal hier auf Hogwarts gesehen. Wissen Sie davon? Was will er hier?"

McGonagall strahlte sie förmlich an und Hermine hatte sich gefragt ob sie ihre strenge Hauslehrerin schon jemals so gesehen hatte.

„Mr. Malfoy möchte Hogwarts 500000 Galeonen zukommen lassen! Stellen Sie sich das einmal vor!", informierte die alte Dame Hermine strahlend und schickte sich an weiterzulaufen.

Wie unter einem scharfen Hieb war Hermine zusammengezuckt. 500000 Galeonen? Einfach so? Warum? Wofür?

„Was will er dafür?"

„Nichts!", hatte die Direktorin schon im Weiterlaufen gegrinst. „Absolut gar nichts!"

Bevor Hermine ihre Verblüffung noch abschütteln und reagieren konnte, war ihre Hauslehrerin schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden gewesen.

Und jetzt saß sie hier und grübelte unablässig was das sollte. Malfoy schenkte Hogwarts doch nicht einfach so viel Geld! Ohne Gegenleistung! Wollte er sich ein weiteres Stück Anerkennung erkaufen? Aber 500000 Galeonen nur damit er wieder Hogwarts betreten konnte? Wozu?

So sehr Hermine auch hin und her überlegte – ihr fiel einfach kein logischer Grund ein warum Lucius Malfoy so handeln mochte. Er konnte auch keinen guten Schulabschluss von Draco damit erkaufen, da die Prüfungen vor einem schulunabhängigen Komitee stattfanden. Was bezweckte er mit dieser Aktion?

Sie klappte das Buch entnervt zu und knallte es vor sich auf den Tisch. Sie musste morgen noch einmal dringend mit Professor McGonagall sprechen, sonst würde sie platzen.

Sicher – die Schule konnte jeden Sickel gebrauchen nach dem Krieg. Aber sollte sie dahinterkommen das obskure Forderungen hinter Malfoys Großzügigkeit steckten, dann würde sie dafür sorgen, dass die 500000 Galeonen da blieben wo sie waren und Malfoy endlich nach Askaban kam! 

_**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**_

Lucius Malfoy starrte sprachlos auf den grauhaarigen Mann der ihm gegenüber hinter einem teuer aussehenden antiken Schreibtisch saß.

„Sie will was? Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein!" Er lachte trocken und kurz auf, beugte seinen angespannten Oberkörper noch ein Stück näher zu dem Stück Pergament das auf dem Schreibtisch lag und versuchte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die winzigen Buchstaben darauf zu entziffern.

„Bitte schauen Sie selber Mr. Malfoy." Der seidige Stoff des Anzuges den der Grauhaarige trug raschelte leise als er aufstand und das Pergament an den blonden Aristokraten weiterreichte.

Lucius' Augen glitten über die Worte und sein Gesicht verzog sich während des Lesens zu einer undefinierbaren Grimasse aus Wut und Entsetzen.

„Das akzeptiere ich nicht!", rief er aufgebracht, sprang auf und schleuderte das Pergament mit verächtlicher Mine zurück auf den Schreibtisch. „Wie kommt sie auf so eine absurde Idee?!"

Der Mann ihm gegenüber zuckte in einer ratlosen Geste die Schultern. „Ich-„

„SIE sind mein Anwalt! Verhindern Sie das da!", raunzte Lucius eisig und deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf das Stück Papier.

Der ältere Mann duckte sich unter den scharfen Worten des ehemaligen Todessers. „Das liegt leider nicht in meiner Macht Mr. Malfoy."

„Wozu bezahle ich Sie denn, wenn Sie selbst solche einfachen Sachen nicht aus der Welt schaffen können?!" Lucius tigerte aufgebracht durch den Raum. Verdammt! Er schaute sich um, aber es war keine Wand in der Nähe in die er seine Faust rammen konnte.

„Mr. Malfoy, bei aller Liebe, Sie wissen ich habe schon viel für Ihre Familie getan. Aber das Testament Ihrer Frau ist heilig – da kann ich nicht daran rütteln!" Der Anwalt ließ sich wieder in seinen Ledersessel fallen und verfolgte Malfoy mit befangenen Blicken.

Dieser blieb schließlich erneut vor dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch stehen und stützte sich mit beiden Händen darauf ab. Seine Augen huschten über das Pergament und eine kleine Ader an seiner Schläfe pochte sichtbar.

„Das ich Hogwarts 500000 Galeonen geschenkt habe, das war noch zu verschmerzen. Wenn auch schwerlich. Es ist eine gottverdammte Muggelschule, aber wenn es ihr Wunsch war, ", er zuckte genervt mit den Schultern, "- gut. 500000 Galeonen sind letztendlich ein Taschengeld für mich. Aber das sie sich jetzt erdreistet solche –„ er fegte das Pergament wütend vom Schreibtisch, " -Forderungen zu stellen, das schlägt dem Fass den Boden aus!" Seine gepflegte Hand knallte auf die Oberfläche des Tisches, dass die wenigen Utensilien darauf hüpften und er nahm seinen Lauf durch das Zimmer wieder auf.

„Mr. Malfoy – wenn ich mir erlauben darf etwas zu sagen- „

Lucius fuhr herum und heftete seine eisgrauen Augen angewidert auf den kleinen Anwalt der unbehaglich an seiner Krawatte zupfte.

„Ich gehe stark davon aus, dass die drei überhaupt keine Lust dazu haben werden. Warum sollten sie auch? Und zwingen kann man sie nicht. Ich… ich denke das Thema erledigt sich ziemlich schnell von allein zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit."

Malfoy sah seinen Anwalt mürrisch an. „Ihr Wort in Salazars Ohr, Mr. Hampton."


	7. Chapter 7

„Gut das Sie hier sind Miss Granger.", begrüßte die Direktorin Hermine und wies auf einen Stuhl ihrem Schreibtisch gegenüber.

Hermine warf ihrer Hauslehrerin einen verwunderten Blick zu. „Sie haben mich erwartet Professor?"

Die ältere Hexe musterte Hermine kurz irritiert über den Rand ihrer Brille. „Natürlich. Ich habe Sie doch vor fünf Minuten per Hauself hier her beordert."

„Davon weiß ich nichts. Ich bin hier weil ich Sie noch einmal bezüglich Lucius Malfoy sprechen wollte."

McGonagall wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft. „Ich auch Miss Granger. Ich auch. Aber warten wir bitte bis Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley auch hier sind. Es geht Sie nämlich alle drei an was ich zu sagen habe." Sie vertiefte sich erneut in ein Pergament das vor ihr lag und schüttelte leise vor sich hin murmelnd den Kopf.

Hermine lehnte sich überrascht zurück und beobachtete die ältere Frau. Sie schaffte es immer noch nicht sich an den Anblick von McGonagall an diesem Schreibtisch zu gewöhnen. Der Platz in dem imposanten Lehnstuhl würde immer Dumbledore gehören und jeder andere der darauf saß, wirkte fehl am Platz.

Hermine schossen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Hatte Malfoy sich bei McGonagall beschwert? Hatte sie es übertrieben mit ihren Bemerkungen gestern auf dem Gang? Aber wieso ging es dann Harry und Ron auch etwas an? Was hatten die beiden damit zu tun?

Immer wieder warf sie einen ungeduldigen Blick zur Tür in der Hoffnung, dass diese sich endlich öffnen und ihre beiden Freunde hereinkommen würden, damit das Rätsel endlich gelöst wurde. Als es dann klopfte zuckte Hermine erschrocken zusammen.

„Herein mit euch!" McGonagall schob energisch das Pergament beiseite und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Hallo Professor. Entschuldigen Sie das es so lange gedauert hat aber wir waren gerade beim Quidditch…" Harry fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare.

Die Direktorin winkte ab nur Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen in die Stirn.

„Solltet ihr nicht lieber lernen? Die UTZ…"

„Miss Granger ich bin zuversichtlich das Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley ausreichend Zeit mit dem Lernen verbringen. Manchmal muss man sich auch eine Auszeit gönnen." Sie zwinkerte den beiden zu und der Anflug eines Lächelns flog über ihr Gesicht.

Hermine holte Luft, schloss ihren Mund und lehnte sich mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln zurück.

„Da Sie jetzt alle drei hier sind werde ich nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum reden. Es geht um Mr. Malfoy-„

„-den ich jetzt schon zweimal hier im Schloss gesehen habe. Hat er nicht ein Verbot?", fiel Hermine ihr aufgebracht ins Wort.

„Er war hier auf meine ausdrückliche Bitte hin. Und wenn Sie sich gedulden würden, dann würde ich Ihnen gern erzählen warum." Die Direktorin warf der jungen Hexe einen strengen Blick über den Rand ihrer Brille zu, unter dem die Jüngere ihren Mund sofort zuklappte.

„Wie Sie bestimmt schon mitbekommen haben ist Dracos Mutter gestorben.", setzte McGonagall fort.

Hermine und ihre beiden Freunde nickten.

„Nun, Mrs. Malfoy hat ein Testament hinterlassen in dem sie Hogwarts 500000 Galeonen vermacht."

Hermine hielt die Luft an. Deshalb das viele Geld! Lucius Malfoy hatte es nicht freiwillig gegeben. Aber was hatte das mit ihnen zu tun?

„Das war übrigens der Grund warum er gestern hier war Miss Granger. Sein Anwalt teilte mir das mit und ich bat Lucius hier her."

Hermine senkte den Blick. Wie hatte sie nur zweifeln können…

„Das erste Mal war er übrigens da als seine Frau - Dracos Mutter - im Sterben lag. Er wollte seinen Sohn möglichst schonend informieren und gleichzeitig abholen."

„Das dachte ich mir damals schon", murmelte die junge Hexe betreten.

„Das ist ja toll das Hogwarts so viel Geld bekommt, aber was hat das nun eigentlich mit uns zu tun?", platzte Ron heraus.

„Ja und wieso nimmt Hogwarts dieses Geld eigentlich an?", ereiferte sich Harry. „Von so einem… abartigen, widerlichen-„

„Mr. Potter mäßigen Sie sich!" Die erhobene Stimme seiner Hauslehrerin ließ Harry augenblicklich verstummen und seine Lippen pressten sich zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen.  
„Wir haben im Kollegium lange darüber beraten. Aber Hogwarts braucht dieses Geld dringend und es wäre dumm es auszuschlagen!"

Sie musterte die drei eindringlich.

„Aber das ist nicht der Grund warum Sie heute hier sind." Sie holte tief Luft und zog das Pergament, das sie vorher beiseitegeschoben hatte, wieder zu sich heran.

Hermine, Harry und Ron sahen sie gespannt an.

„Narzissa Malfoy hat ihrem Testament noch einen Wunsch hinzugefügt. Und es liegt in Ihrem Ermessen ob Sie dem nachkommen wollen oder nicht. Seien Sie versichert das Sie mein vollstes Verständnis haben werden wenn Sie ablehnen."

Hermines Herz schlug schneller und sie hatte einen trockenen Mund. Was konnte Narzissa nach ihrem Tod noch von ihnen wollen?

„Mrs. Malfoy wünscht sich, dass Sie alle drei eine Woche auf Malfoy Manor genießen. Sie-„

Harry sprang auf. „WAS?! SIE WILL WAS?!", rief er laut und griff erregt nach dem Pergament das McGonagall in der letzten Sekunde noch wegzog.

„SETZEN SIE SICH POTTER!", herrschte sie ihn erneut an.

Er ließ sich nach einem weiteren wütenden Blick auf McGonagall und das Pergament knurrend wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken und starrte angestrengt auf seine Füße.

McGonagall holte hörbar Luft bevor sie fort fuhr. „Sie möchte sich damit bedanken, dass Sie Draco das Leben gerettet haben und sie möchte Ihnen beweisen, das Malfoy Manor nicht das ist, als was Sie es kennengelernt haben, sondern die Gastfreundschaft der Familie Malfoy unter Beweis stellen. Sie möchte die Dinge die Ihnen dort widerfahren sind nicht vergessen machen, Ihnen aber zeigen, dass ihre Familie sich auch zivilisiert verhalten kann. Sie hofft, dass Sie das Angebot annehmen."

Hermine blinzelte perplex, blinzelte noch zwei- dreimal und starrte McGonagall dann an, als ob sie ihr eben mitgeteilt hätte, dass sie durch sämtliche Prüfungen gerauscht wäre. Dann suchte sie mit ihrem Blick die Gesichter ihrer Freunde in denen sie die den gleichen Schock lesen konnte.

Harry saß zum Zerreißen gespannt und mit fest um die Armlehnen seines Stuhls gekrallten Händen da und Hass loderte hell in seinen Augen. Ron hatte den Mund in Erstaunen und Unglauben weit geöffnet und seine Augen machten den Eindruck als wollten sie ihm gleich aus dem Kopf purzeln. Keiner der drei sagte ein Wort. Bis auf die entfernten Geräusche der Schüler auf den Gängen durchbrach kein Laut die Stille des Raumes.

„Das ist nicht sein Ernst oder?", nahm Hermine mit brüchiger Stimme das Gespräch wieder auf. „Ich meine - das KANN er nicht ernst meinen!"

Die Direktorin sah ruhig von einem zum anderen. „Ich denke Sie sollten diese Einladung erst einmal setzen lassen. Wie gesagt – mein Verständnis haben Sie wenn Sie das ablehnen. Das habe ich auch Mr. Malfoy gesagt als er hier war. Er machte auch nicht unbedingt den Eindruck als ob er selber so begeistert von der Idee wäre. Das möchte ich Ihnen auf keinen Fall vorenthalten. Reden Sie doch alle drei in Ruhe darüber, treffen Sie Ihre Entscheidung und teilen Sie mir diese dann mit. Oder wenden Sie sich direkt an Mr. Malfoy."

Harry war aufgesprungen und durchmaß den Raum mit langen zornigen Schritten.

McGonagall ignorierte ihn, zog eine Schublade auf und ließ das Pergament darin verschwinden. „Ich habe damit meine Pflicht getan und Ihnen die Einladung der Familie Malfoy überbracht. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen wollen, ich muss noch zu Shaklebolt, da er als Minister auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden hat wie das viele Geld in Hogwarts angelegt werden sollen." Die Direktorin stand auf, ging zur Tür die sie öffnete und warf ihren drei Schützlingen einen auffordernden Blick zu.

Harry verließ als erster mit ungemindertem Tempo und angespannten Gesicht den Raum. Ron und Hermine folgten ihm zögernd.


	8. Chapter 8

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst Hermine!" Harry stand schweratmend vor seiner brünetten Freundin die gelassen in ihrem Lieblingssessel saß.

„Doch. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er das nicht will und es genauso furchtbar findet wie wir. Das ist die beste Möglichkeit ihn zur Weißglut zu bringen wenn wir das Angebot annehmen. Und wer weiß – vielleicht vergisst er seine guten Manieren ja in der Woche und zack!", sie schnippte boshaft lächelnd mit ihren Fingern in der Luft, „ haben wir ihn. Askaban!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaubst du doch selber nicht Hermine. Der Kerl ist leider nicht dumm!"

„Egal. Mir wird es eine Freude sein ihm eine Woche lang unter der Nase herumzuspazieren, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun kann. Im Gegenteil – die Gastfreundlichkeit des Hauses Malfoy gebietet ihm uns vorzüglich zu unterhalten und zu bewirten. Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf seine Wutausbrüche." Die junge Hexe lächelte zufrieden und lehnte sich zurück wobei sie ein Gesicht machte als ob sie gerade einen großen Topf Sahne ausgeschleckt hätte.

„Du spinnst Hermine.", mischte sich jetzt auch Ron ein, der bisher stumm dabei gesessen und das Wortgefecht seiner beiden Freunde verfolgt hatte. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du dort wie ein Freund der Familie behandelt wirst?"

„Nein. Das glaube ich nicht." Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Aber ich habe eine vage Vorstellung wie ich Malfoy dazu bringen kann es doch zu tun." Ihre Augen funkelten vergnügt während ihre beiden Freunde sich ratlos anschauten. Der Sessel knarrte leise als sie sich nach vorn beugte. „Was ist mit euch? Macht ihr mit?" Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihre Freunde an.

„Nein." Ron schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf. „Auch wenn es für dich ein Spaß ist Hermine, aber meine Familie hat er zu oft beleidigt. Ich kann das nicht. Nicht einen Tag würde ich in seiner Nähe aushalten ohne ihm an die Gurgel zu gehen."

Die Hexe nickte verständnisvoll. „Und du?" wandte sie sich an Harry. Der warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Ron und rieb sich nervös über die Stirn. „Ok. Ich bin dabei. Ich kann dich ja nicht allein in die Höhle des Löwen lassen." Schuldbewusst sah er zu seinem rothaarigen Freund.

„Macht was ihr meint. Ich hoffe es ist das Richtige. Und denkt immer daran – es ist Malfoy mit dem ihr euch da anlegt. Ein Todesser. Ein Monster."

„Gut.", meinte Hermine und stand auf. „Dann werde ich morgen zu McGonagall gehen und ihr Bescheid sagen. Es ist besser wenn sie diejenige ist, die unsere Entscheidung an Malfoy überbringt. Außerdem brauche ich noch die Antwort auf eine Frage, damit ich sicher gehen kann das mein Plan auch funktioniert."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jetzt wo sie direkt vor der imposanten Eingangspforte stand und wusste das sie es gleich betreten und die nächsten Tage hier verbringen würde, wirkte das große, herrschaftliche Haus noch einschüchternder als bei der Beerdigung. Sie warf einen unsicheren Blick zur Seite auf ihren Freund, der mit versteinertem Gesicht auf das polierte Holz der Tür starrte.

Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee." sagte sie leise und biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe. Harry wandte sich ihr zu und zog beide Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „Das habe ich dir gleich gesagt Hermine. Noch können wir wieder gehen."

Nein." Hermine schüttelte entschlossen ihren Kopf und wandte sich wieder der Pforte zu um diese suchend mit den Augen abzutasten. An einem Schlangenkopf der einen Ring im Maul hielt blieb ihr Blick schließlich hängen. Sie zögerte kurz, griff danach und ließ das kühle Metall ein paarmal laut gegen das Holz fallen. Sofort hielt sie ihren Atem an und lauschte angestrengt auf Schritte hinter der Tür, die womöglich näher kamen.

Ihr Herz klopfte in ihrem Hals und sie brachte es vor lauter Nervosität kaum fertig still zu stehen. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich wie damals, als sie mit Dolores Umbridge in den verbotenen Wald gegangen war um ihr Dumbledores Waffe zu zeigen, die es nicht gab. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was auf sie zukam, auf was sie sich da einließ und ob sie sich womöglich selber in Gefahr brachte. Hermine mochte keine Situationen die sie nicht zu einhundert Prozent vorausplanen konnte. Sie musste hier einfach auf ihre Instinkte vertrauen, die ihr zugegebenermaßen allerdings schon mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet hatten. Was mochte sie in diesen Tagen auf Malfoy Manor erwarten?

Als die große Holztür sich leise quietschend öffnete wich sie einen Schritt zurück und ihre Hand legte sich unwillkürlich auf ihren Zauberstab, der sich unter ihrem Umhang verbarg. Angesichts des kleinen Wesens das zu ihren Füssen stand, sich verbeugte und ‚Willkommen auf Malfoy Manor' piepste, entspannte sie sich wieder und ein flüchtiges Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht. „Danke.", erwiderte sie sanft, ließ ihre Hand sinken und erstarrte im selben Moment als das Wesen sein Gesicht zu ihr hob.

„Dobby?!", fragte sie zeitgleich mit Harry, der ebenso versteinert neben ihr stand und mit großen Augen die kleine Kreatur anstarrte.

„Nein Sir, Miss. Mein Name ist Slobby. Aber Dobby war mein Bruder.", informierte er sie mit großen wässrigen Augen und Hermine befürchtete das er jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen würde. „Und Dobby hat Sloppy viel erzählt von Master Harry und Miss Hermine.", fügte er hinzu und ein schelmisches Grinsen stahl sich auf sein kleines runzeliges Gesicht und ließ die Traurigkeit so plötzlich verschwinden wie sie gekommen war. „Wenn Sie mir bitte jetzt folgen wollen. Master Malfoy erwartet Sie im Salon."

Der kleine Elf verneigte sich erneut bis seine Nase den Boden berührte, lies Harry und Hermine an sich vorbei in die Eingangshalle treten und schloss leise die Tür hinter ihnen. Dann eilte er mit flinken Schritten an ihnen vorbei und die zwei Freunde folgten ihm schweigend.

Als sie den Salon betraten zuckte Hermine wie vom Blitz getroffen zurück. Es war genau der Raum in dem sie während ihrer Gefangenschaft auf Malfoy Manor unzählige Male gefoltert worden war. Sie klammerte sich mit kreidebleichem Gesicht wie eine Ertrinkende an den Arm von Harry, die Augen in stummem Entsetzen aufgerissen und mühsam nach Luft ringend, während unzählige Bilder auf sie einstürzten. Bilder die sie schon lange in eine dunkle Ecke ihres Kopfes verbannt hatte.

Am Rand ihres Sichtfeldes breite sich eine undefinierbare Schwärze aus und Hermine blinzelte heftig um sie wieder zu verdrängen. Sie würde sich auf keinem Fall die Blöße geben und jetzt in Ohnmacht fallen!

„Herzlich willkommen in meinem Haus." Die spöttische Stimme kam vom anderen Ende des Raumes und Hermines Kopf ruckte blitzschnell in diese Richtung. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und fixierte den großen, blonden Mann hasserfüllt. Sie war sich sicher, dass es kein Zufall war, dass die erste Begegnung in diesem Raum stattfand.

Lucius Malfoy lehnte entspannt an einem mit Schnitzereien verzierten Mahagonitisch, dessen spiegelnde Oberfläche das Sonnenlicht, das durch die überdimensionalen viktorianischen Fenster fiel, zurückwarf.

Hermines Blicke kreuzten sich mit seinen und die Kälte der eisgrauen Augen ließ sie erschaudern. Zweifel überkamen sie, ob es tatsächlich vernünftig gewesen war, sich auf die Einladung einzulassen. Es war immerhin, wie er schon betont hatte, sein Haus und obwohl er unter der Beobachtung der Auroren stand waren sie ihm hier auf eine Weise ausgeliefert die Hermine ein latentes Unbehagen bereitete.

Sie atmete tief durch, schluckte das beklemmende Gefühl hinunter und straffte ihren Körper. „Mr. Malfoy.", nickte sie ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen.

Der blonde Aristokrat hielt ihren Blick noch ein paar Sekunden prüfend dann wanderten seine Augen weiter zu Harry. „Mr. Potter. Ich bin erstaunt das sogar Sie meinem Ruf gefolgt sind." Malfoys rechte Augenbraue wanderte in die Stirn und er legte den Kopf leicht schräg, während sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem herablassenden Lächeln kräuselten.

„Ich werde Ihnen Hermine nicht schutzlos ausliefern.", presste Harry zwischen fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und man hörte deutlich die Mühe die es ihm bereitete, überhaupt ein Wort zu dem Mann zu sagen, der da vor ihnen stand.

Das Lächeln auf dem glatten Gesicht des Aristokraten verschwand augenblicklich und sein Körper spannte sich wie eine Feder. Die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammengekniffen zuckte seine Hand zu seinem Gehstock in dem sich, wie Hermine wusste, sein Zauberstab verbarg. Doch er hatte sich sofort wieder im Griff, kaschierte den Griff zum Stock indem er mit der Hand auf dem Weg dorthin ein paar imaginäre Fusseln von seinem makellosen Umhang wischte und setzte das steife Lächeln wieder auf.

„Immer noch der Alte, Mr. Potter. Schön. Es gibt eben noch Dinge die haben Wert und Beständigkeit in dieser Welt." Er stieß sich von Tisch ab und kam mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu. Hermine musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht vor ihm zurückzuweichen.

„Ich denke Slobby zeigt Ihnen jetzt ihre Zimmer. Sie werden Zeit haben sich frisch zu machen, und in etwa zwei Stunden wird Slobby Sie zum Dinner abholen. Morgen werde ich Ihnen Teile des Hauses zeigen, damit Sie sich auch allein einigermaßen zurecht finden. Ich muss noch etwas erledigen, bin aber pünktlich zum Dinner wieder hier, so dass Sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen allein zu sein."

Er musterte beide noch einmal intensiv, ging mit einem kurzen Nicken so dicht an ihnen vorbei das sein Umhang Hermine streifte und verlies mit großen Schritten den Saal durch die Tür, durch die sie kurz vorher gekommen waren.

Harry und Hermine starrten ihm hinterher bis die große wuchtige Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war. Dann sanken beide wie auf Kommando zusammen.

„Das hier, " Hermine wies in einer ausladenden Geste auf den Raum der sie umgab, " war Absicht." Grimmig starrte sie auf die geschlossene Tür.

„Du wolltest das hier Hermine. Was hast du erwartet? Er wird uns die Woche zur Hölle machen, das ist sicher."

Die Hexe biss ihre Zähne zusammen und erwiderte nichts darauf. Sie ahnte dass ihr Freund Recht behalten würde.


	9. Chapter 9

Noch ein bisschen Lesestoff zum Sonntagabend ;) Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle so ein wunderschönes Wochenende wie ich! :)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Der kleine Hauself führte sie einige Zeit durch Gänge und Winkel des riesigen Hauses, bis er vor einer der unzähligen Türen stehen blieb und sich zu Hermine umdrehte. „Ihr Zimmer Miss.", piepste er und die Tür schwang auf.

Hermine hatte vollkommen die Orientierung verloren. Kurz nachdem sie vom Salon aus losgegangen waren, hatte sie es aufgegeben sich merken zu wollen wie oft sie nach links oder rechts abgebogen waren. Bei dem Gedanken an die Dimensionen dieses Hauses wurde ihr schwindlig. Unterwegs waren sie über Teppiche gelaufen bei denen Hermine Skrupel hatte ihre Füße darauf zu setzen und sie schmutzig zu machen. Einer dieser Teppiche war vermutlich mehr wert als ihre Eltern zusammen in einem Jahr verdienten. Und hier lagen überall solche Teppiche im ganzen Haus verstreut. Auch die Gemälde an den Wänden konnte man zweifellos nicht beim nächsten Händler um die Ecke kaufen.

Zu Zeiten ihrer Gefangenschaft in diesem Haus hatte Hermine den ganzen Prunk nicht wahrgenommen. Und an Teppiche konnte sie sich nicht erinnern. Auch hatte sie das Haus deutlich düsterer in Erinnerung als es wirklich war. Die meisten Fenster jedoch waren hoch und breit und an einem sonnigen Tag wie heute fingen sich die Sonnenstrahlen in den unzähligen Spiegeln und polierten Oberflächen der Möbel, so dass sie tausendfach zurückgeworfen wurden und alles in einem sanften goldenen Glanz erstrahlen ließen. Und doch war die Einrichtung zu teuer, das Haus zu weitläufig und die Möbel waren ihr zu steif als das sie sich hier wohlgefühlt hätte.

Neugierig betrat sie durch die geöffnete Tür den Raum der für die nächsten Tage ihre Heimat sein sollte. Als sie merkte dass Harry ihr mit gezücktem Zauberstab folgte drehte sie sich fragend zu ihm um.

„Keine Ahnung was der Kerl hier versteckt hält. Ich will nur sichergehen das ich dich in zwei Stunden lebend wiedersehe.", knurrte ihr Freund und Hermine musste beim Anblick seines misstrauischen Gesichts grinsen. Es war schön zu wissen, dass man Freunde hatte.

„Miss Hermine hat ein sehr schönes Zimmer! Das Schönste im Haus!", quiekte Slobby empört. „Nicht eine Staubfussel ist hier versteckt! Und Master Malfoy würde Miss Hermine nie etwas antun!" Die kleine Kreatur stand sichtlich beleidigt mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür. Hermine warf Harry einen auffordernden Blick zu und lächelte den kleinen Elf entschuldigend an.

„Schon gut Slobby. Harry hat viel durchgemacht und ist einfach sehr misstrauisch wenn er irgendwo fremd ist."

„Ja und er musste auch schon mit ansehen wie seine beste Freundin in diesem Haus fast zu Tode gefoltert wurde!", sagte Harry scharf, steckte seinen Zauberstab aber unter den strengen Blicken seiner Freundin wieder weg.

„Miss Hermine wurde gefoltert, ja. Aber von der bösen Miss Bellatrix – nicht von Master Malfoy! Master Malfoy ist manchmal etwas streng aber er würde nie jemanden foltern!"

Harry und Hermine starrten auf das kleine Wesen und beschlossen nach einem kurzen stummen Blickwechsel das Thema auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

Hermine ging zu dem großen Himmelbett, das in zarten Grüntönen bezogen war und warf ihre Tasche darauf. „Gut. Ich würde mich jetzt gern frisch machen. Holst du uns nachher wieder ab Slobby? Ich befürchte nämlich dass ich den Weg zurück nicht mehr finden würde.", gestand sie lächelnd.

„Ja Slobby holt Miss Hermine kurz vorher ab. Slobby kennt das Haus sehr gut!", fügte der kleine Kerl mit einem stolzen Blick hinzu. Dann verschwand er mit Harry und nachdem ihre Schritte auf dem Flur verklungen waren wurde es ruhig um Hermine.

Die junge Hexe schaute sich um. Grund zu klagen hatte sie nicht. Das Zimmer war wirklich sehr schön und durch das große Fenster, das ihrem Bett gegenüber war und fast die ganze Wand einnahm, hatte sie einen wunderbaren Blick auf den riesigen Park, der sich hinter dem Haus bis an den Horizont erstreckte.

Auch in diesem Zimmer lag ein kostbarer Teppich und Hermine schleuderte ihre Schuhe von den Füßen und zog eilig die Socken aus denn sie wollte ihre nackten Füße in den dicken Flausch graben.

Eine weitere Tür zu ihrer rechten Seite war nur halb geschlossen und sie konnte durch den Spalt Armaturen blitzen sehen. Schnell lief sie hinüber und fand ihre Vermutung bestätigt: Sie hatte ein eigenes Bad! Ehrfürchtig fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen über die Armaturen, die aussahen als wären sie aus Gold. Was sie wahrscheinlich auch waren, wie sie für sich selbst feststellte. Die Badewanne war für ihre Begriffe riesig und Hermine freute sich wie ein kleines Kind darauf, dass das alles jetzt für eine Woche ihr gehören würde. Was interessierte sie ein mürrischer Malfoy wenn sie ihn sowieso die meiste Zeit nicht sah und dafür stundenlang in solch einer Wanne schwelgen durfte!

Sie ging mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer und öffnete den Kleiderschrank dessen Oberflächen so sehr auf Hochglanz poliert waren, dass jeder Spiegel überflüssig schien. Sie nahm ihre wenigen Sachen aus der Tasche und legte sie in eine Ecke des riesigen Schrankes und das kleine Häufchen sah lächerlich aus im Vergleich zu den Unmengen an Platz den der Schrank bot. Wie viele Sachen waren wohl nötig um diesen Schrank zu füllen? Alles was sie besaß würde in den unteren zwei Schubladen Platz finden. Hatte Narzissa so viele Kleider besessen das sie damit solch einen Schrank füllen konnte? Oder wollten die Malfoys mit Betten, Bädern und Schränken dieser Dimension nur ihre Gäste beindrucken? Hermine vermutete beides.

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich müde und ausgelaugt. Sie musste dringend noch etwas Kraft sammeln, bevor sie dem Herrn des Hauses erneut gegenübertrat. Mit Schwung hüpfte sie auf das Bett, das federnd unter ihr nachgab und ließ sich rücklings in die weichen Kissen fallen. Es fühlte sich an als ob sie im Himmel angekommen war. Zufrieden schloss sie ihre Augen und ehe sie es sich versah war sie eingeschlafen.


	10. Chapter 10

„Miss Hermine! Bitte aufwachen! Master Lucius erwartet Sie bereits zum Essen! Miss bitte aufwachen!"

Hermine schreckte hoch, ihre Hand glitt automatisch unter ihr Kopfkissen wo sie seit Beginn des Krieges ihren Zauberstab hinlegte wenn sie schlafen ging und tastete panisch nach dem glatten Holz als sie es an seinem üblichen Platz nicht finden konnte.

„Hermine? Geht es dir gut? Soll ich rein kommen? Brauchst du Hilfe?" Erst Harrys Stimme ließ sie ihren Weg zurück in die Wirklichkeit finden und sie sank mit klopfenden Herzen und schwer atmend zurück in ihr Kissen.

„Miss Hermine?", piepste es neben ihr.

„Hermine?!", kam es laut von draußen, gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubenden Hämmern in ihre Tür.

Die Hexe rappelte sich auf. „Schon gut! Schon gut!", rief sie mühsam und ging zur Tür um diese zu öffnen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Harry stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor ihr und versuchte an ihr vorbei ins Zimmer zu spähen.

„Ja. Ja – alles in Ordnung. Ich war nur eingeschlafen." Sie streckte sich und gähnte laut.

„Miss wir müssen zum Essen. Master Malfoy wird sonst sehr wütend!"

„Ist gut Slobby. Ich zieh mir nur schnell meine Schuhe an." Sie nahm ihre Socken und Schuhe und dabei fiel ihr Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild. Ihre Sachen waren vom Liegen zerknittert, ihre Haare standen wirr um ihren Kopf und im Gesicht befanden sich Abdrücke des Kissens. Hermine stöhnte ergeben. Eigentlich hatte sie sich noch etwas frisch machen wollen aber dazu kam sie jetzt wohl nicht mehr. Vergeblich zupfte sie an ihren Locken um sie in Form zu bringen.

„Was hast du gemacht?", wollte sie von Harry auf dem Weg zum Salon wissen. „Gebadet.", grinste Harry und beobachtete wie der kleine Elf, der Dobby so ähnlich sah, behände vor ihnen die Treppen hinuntersprang. Hermine lächelte still. Ja – es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, das der Aufenthalt in so einem Haus durchaus seine Vorteile hatte.

Das Zimmer in das Slobby sie führte war nicht der Salon wie Hermine erleichtert feststellte. Es war ebenso groß, mit riesigen Fenstern, vertäfelten Wänden und einem auf Hochglanz polierten Parkettboden. In der Mitte stand eine unüberschaubar lange Tafel, und Hermine fragte sich ob die Malfoys normalerweise auch immer an diesem Tisch saßen beim Essen. Ihr Blick glitt über die prunkvollen Kerzenständer und das teure Geschirr und Besteck bevor sie Malfoy entdeckte der bereits am anderen Ende der Tafel Platz genommen hatte und ihnen verärgert entgegen sah.

„Ich bin es gewohnt pünktlich zu essen. Es wäre angebracht wenn sie sich während ihres Aufenthaltes in diesem Haus meinen Regeln anpassen und ihre Muggelmanieren daheim lassen würden."

Hermines Kinn verhärtete sich. „Es ist meine Schuld. Ich war eingeschlafen.", informierte sie den blonden Zauberer mühsam beherrscht. „Sei still.", zischte sie zu Harry, als sie spürte wie dessen Körper sich neben ihr spannte. Dann trat sie näher zum Tisch.

Der blonde Aristokrat sah sie befremdet an. „Sind das die Sachen die sie üblicherweise tragen wenn sie zum Dinner eingeladen sind?"

„Wir werden üblicherweise nicht zum Dinner eingeladen.", stellte Hermine kühl klar und nahm auf einem der Stühle in der Mitte der Tafel Platz. Harry setzte sich neben sie. Lucius maß ihre Erscheinung mit einem angewiderten Blick, nickte dann Slobby, der etwas abseits der Tafel stand, kurz zu und ein paar Minuten später standen Teller gefüllt mit allerlei Leckereien vor ihnen. Stumm fingen alle drei an zu essen. Lucius selber aß mit großem Appetit, Harry stocherte misstrauisch mit der Gabel auf seinem Teller herum und Hermine fragte sich angesichts der riesigen Portion wie sie das jemals schaffen sollte und ob es überhaupt von ihr erwartet wurde alles aufzuessen. Wahrscheinlich nicht.

„Was ist mit Draco? Wo ist er?" versuchte Hermine ein Gespräch mit ihrem Gastgeber anzufangen.

„Seit wann interessieren Sie sich für meinen Sohn Miss Granger?", höhnte Malfoy und Hermine bereute sofort etwas gesagt zu haben. „Aber ich will es Ihnen gern sagen." Lucius lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte boshaft grinsend die Arme vor der Brust. „Draco ist zu seiner Großmutter gegangen. Er hatte keine Lust eine Woche mit Schl- eine Woche mit so etwas wie Ihnen unter einem Dach zu leben. Schlimm genug das er es in Hogwarts musste."

„Ach, aber Sie halten es aus?", platzte Harry dazwischen.

„Nein. Aber ob mir das gefällt oder nicht interessiert hier niemanden. Es war der letzte Wunsch meiner Frau und so abstoßend ich ihn auch finde, ist es letztendlich meine oberste Pflicht ihn zu erfüllen." Er schob seinen noch fast vollen Teller von sich. „Warum sind Sie eigentlich hier? Was versprechen Sie sich davon?"

„Nun", begann Hermine und schluckte schnell den Bissen herunter auf dem sie gerade kaute. „Ich dachte nach allem was ich hier erlebt habe ist es nur recht und billig, das Sie wieder etwas davon gutmachen. Ich dachte ich gebe Ihnen eine Chance zu beweisen, dass die Malfoys wirklich so gastfreundlich und umgänglich sind wie man überall von ihnen behauptet." Sie fixierte die eisgrauen Augen des Aristokraten und sah wie seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten. Er starrte zurück, hielt ihren Blick und räusperte sich bevor er sich wider scheinbar ungerührt seinen Teller zu sich zog und ein paar Bissen in den Mund beförderte.

„Bei Muggeln machen wir allerdings gern eine Ausnahme." Ein spöttisches Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen.

„Ich bin kein Muggel Mr. Malfoy.", erwiderte Hermine scharf.

Der Blonde hob die Augenbrauen. „Doch, das sind Sie. Ein Muggel. Ein Muggel mit Fähigkeiten die ihm nicht zustehen!" Seine Stimme hatte einen scharfen Unterton angenommen und er schob erneut den Teller von sich. Ein winziger Fingerzeig von ihm holte Slobby an den Tisch, der emsig begann das Gedeck seines Herrn abzutragen.

Auch Harry hatte seinen Teller von sich geschoben und sah aus als wolle er gleich auf den verhassten Aristokraten losgehen.

Hermine legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich glaube wir müssen uns alle erst einmal aneinander gewöhnen.", meinte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich mich jemals an Sie gewöhnen kann." Mit diesen Worten stand Malfoy auf und verließ das Zimmer.

„Ich bring ihn um.", knurrte Harry und machte ebenfalls Anstalten sich zu erheben. Hermine verstärkte den Druck ihrer Hand auf seinem Arm. „Lass ihn Harry. Er spielt uns gerade in die Tasche. Er ist derjenige der sich beherrschen muss. Nicht wir. Und das werde ich ihn schmerzlich lernen lassen.", fügte sie mit einem boshaften Lächeln hinzu.


	11. Chapter 11

Ein sehr kurzes 11. Kapitel. :( Doch ich bemühe mich schnellstmöglich um Nachschub - entweder noch heute Abend oder morgen. Ich weiss noch nicht wie ich es schaffe. :) Es werden wohl zwei eher ruhige Kapitel. Doch dann - versprochen - kommt endlich Action! :)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Die Sonne kitzelte sie wach, und als Hermine nach ein paar irritierten Sekunden begriffen hatte wo sie sich befand, lies sie sich stöhnend in ihr Kissen zurücksinken.

Sie war gestern nach dem missglückten Essen in die Badewanne gestiegen, und hatte ihre angespannten Muskeln so lange im heißen Wasser gebadet bis sie sich vollkommen schlapp und müde fühlte. Danach war sie ins Bett gefallen und innerhalb von Minuten eingeschlafen. Und sie hatte so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen.

Im Gegensatz zu Harry hatte sie keinerlei Angst mehr, dass Malfoy ihnen etwas tun könnte. Sicher, er war ein unangenehmer Mensch und gewiss kein einfacher Mann, aber er wusste sehr gut wo seine Grenzen waren und das die goldenen Zeiten der Reinblüter ein für alle Mal vorbei waren. Auch wenn er sich nicht damit abfinden konnte und wollte.

Ein leises Geräusch neben ihr riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie fuhr erschrocken in die Höhe.

„Ich hoffe Miss Hermine hat gut geschlafen. Slobby ist hier um Miss zum Frühstück zu rufen."

Hermine versuchte seufzend ihren wilden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. „Slobby, ich würde es begrüßen wenn du nicht einfach so plötzlich im Zimmer auftauchen würdest, sonst hetze ich dir irgendwann ausversehen einen Fluch auf den Hals, weil ich mich zu Tode erschrocken habe!" Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab, den sie automatisch in Angriffsposition gebracht hatte wieder sinken.

„Oh! Slobby wird das nächste Mal klopfen und erst herein kommen wenn die Miss es ihm erlaubt hat."

„Das wäre toll. Danke Slobby." Sie schlug die Decke zurück und kletterte von der Matratze. "Gib mir noch fünf Minuten ja?"

Der kleine Elf nickte. „Slobby geht solange Master Harry wecken."

„Klopf an!", rief Hermine der kleinen, sich in Luft auflösenden Gestalt hinterher.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sie saßen wieder an der langen Tafel, an der sie auch ihr Abendessen eingenommen hatten und sahen schweigend zu, wie die Hauselfen das Essen auftrugen.

Hermines Augen glitten zu dem Platz am Ende der Tafel wo gestern Abend Lucius Malfoy gesessen hatte, und der jetzt leer war. „Kommt Mr. Malfoy noch?" wandte sie sich an Slobby, der im Hintergrund stand und auf eventuelle Wünsche der Gäste wartete.

„Nein. Master Malfoy ist schon seit zwei Stunden fort. Er frühstückt nie hier im Haus."

„Na dann wird mir das Essen ja heute eventuell nicht im Hals stecken bleiben. Ich habe nämlich Hunger nachdem ich gestern Abend nichts gegessen habe, weil es mir vergangen ist.", bemerkte Harry sichtlich erleichtert, fischte sich gut gelaunt ein Toast aus dem großen Brotkorb und fing an es zu buttern.

„Wann kommt er zurück?", wollte Hermine von dem Hauselfen wissen. Slobby zuckte die mageren Schultern. „Slobby weiß nicht. Master Malfoy arbeitet oft bis in die Nacht hinein und kommt nur selten nach Hause. Seit Miss Narzissa nicht mehr da ist, ist es noch seltener geworden." Der kleine Elf sah unglücklich zu Hermine hinauf.

Die junge Hexe wandte sich nachdenklich ihrem Tee zu und blies vorsichtig in das heiße Getränk. Es musste schlimm sein wenn man seinen Partner so zeitig im Leben verlor. Das leise Mitgefühl für den Aristokraten, das plötzlich an Hermines Herzen zupfte, nahm sie erstaunt zur Kenntnis. Doch dann wischte sie es ärgerlich beiseite.

Hatte er Mitleid für sie empfunden als sie vor seinen Augen gefoltert wurde? Hatte er Mitgefühl gezeigt als Harrys Eltern ermordet wurden? Hatte er jemals schon so etwas wie Mitgefühl für irgendjemanden empfunden?

„Wenn er sich nicht hier blicken lässt dann wird das eine sehr entspannte Woche.", frohlockte Harry und biss hungrig in sein Toast.

„Das ist aber nicht so wie es eigentlich sein sollte.", bemerkte Hermine spitz. „Eigentlich sollte er die Gastfreundschaft der Familie Malfoy unter Beweis stellen. Wenn er nie daheim ist wird das nicht funktionieren."

„Wenn die Gastfreundschaft der Malfoys so aussieht wie gestern Abend, kann ich da gern darauf verzichten. Wir genießen eine schöne Woche auf seine Kosten. Das reicht mir völlig."

„Mir nicht.", erklärte Hermine entschieden.

Harry sah verdutzt von seinem Teller hoch. „Willst du wirklich, dass er die ganze Zeit um dich herum ist und dich beleidigt? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Nein, das will ich natürlich nicht. Ich will das er uns behandelt wie jeden anderen Gast auch. Und ich werde das auch bekommen."

Ihr Freund lachte trocken auf. „Und wie willst du das schaffen wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Darfst du. Aber lass das ruhig meine Sorge sein. Bring ihn einfach nicht um bevor wir wieder hier weg sind ja?", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und kümmerte sich wieder um sein Frühstück.

„Mr. Malfoy wollte uns heute das Haus zeigen, damit wir uns etwas zurecht finden in der Zeit, in der wir hier sind.", wandte sich Hermine erneut an den Hauself.

„Slobby macht das. Master Malfoy hat Slobby damit beauftragt." Stolz reckte die Kreatur ihre knochige Brust. Hermine lächelte dem Elfen zu bevor auch sie sich mit Appetit ihrem Frühstück widmete.


	12. Chapter 12

Wie versprochen ein schneller Nachschub :)  
Ich wünsche euch allen ein superschönes Wochenende! 

* * *

„Und hier ist die Bibliothek.", informierte sie der Hauself, während er eine beeindruckend mächtige Doppeltür mit sanften Schwung öffnete.

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung wie sie sich die ganzen Wege durch das unüberschaubar große Haus merken sollte. Sie waren jetzt schon seit einer Stunde unterwegs und immer noch kamen sie in Teile des Hauses die sie noch nicht gesehen hatte. Die ganze Zeit folgte sie dem Elfen stumm und war ihre Neugierde am Anfang auch groß gewesen, warf sie seit geraumer Zeit nur noch gelangweilte Blicke in die Räume an denen sie vorbeikamen und die alle irgendwie gleich aussahen.

Bei dem Wort Bibliothek allerdings wurde sie sofort hellhörig und ihre Augen fingen das leuchten an. Neugierig betrat sie das Zimmer. Ihr blieb die Luft weg, als ihr Blick auf die unzähligen Regale fiel, die ringsum die Wände bedeckten, bis zur Decke reichten und unter der Last der Bücher nahezu einzustürzen drohten.

Die Ausmaße des Raumes erinnerten sie an die Bibliothek in Hogwarts und die junge Hexe staunte, denn das hätte sie den Malfoys nicht zugetraut. Sie nahm sich vor, sich den Weg hierher von Slobby später noch einmal ausführlich erklären lassen, denn das würde definitiv ihr Lieblingsplatz während ihres Aufenthaltes auf Malfoy Manor werden.

Harry warf wie erwartet nur einen kurzen desinteressierten Blick auf die Regale und drängte zum Weitergehen. Hermine wusste, dass er sich allerhand Quidditch Magazine mitgebracht hatte und sich danach sehnte endlich auf sein Zimmer verschwinden zu können, um in Ruhe darin zu stöbern.

Ihm hatte es im ganzen Haus nur ein Raum angetan und der war gefüllt mit allerhand magischen Gegenständen. Viele wertvolle Relikte aus dem Erbe der Malfoys, die auf Hermine teilweise einen sehr schwarzmagischen Eindruck machten, standen dort eingestaubt herum und Hermine mochte die düstere Aura dieses Zimmers von Anfang an nicht.

Sie hatte Harry einen eindringlichen Blick zugeworfen, der ihm zu verstehen geben sollte bei allem Interesse die Hände von diesen Sachen zu lassen. Aber sie ahnte dumpf, dass er ihre stumme Warnung geflissentlich ignorieren würde. Sie hoffte nur er würde nichts anstellen was sie später zu bereuen hätten.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Die Tage vergingen wie erwartet. Malfoy ließ sich kaum blicken und wenn dann knurrte er seine Gäste an oder ignorierte ihre Anwesenheit vollständig.

Harry langweilte sich zu Tode und fiel Hermine von Tag zu Tag mehr auf die Nerven, da er nichts mit sich anzufangen wusste. Hermine genoss die stillen Stunden in der Bibliothek in denen sie fast vergas in wessen Haus sie sich befand.

Ihr Aufenthalt auf Malfoy Manor neigte sich dem Ende entgegen und immer öfter glitt ein Frohlocken über ihr Gesicht. Sie lief mit hochzufriedener Miene durch die Gänge, strahlte beim Frühstück und lies sich sogar zu einem Gespräch über Quidditch hinreisen, was Harry mehr verwunderte als freute. Harrys Erleichterung, dass die Tage ihrer freiwilligen Gefangenschaft gezählt waren, war ihm deutlich an der Nasenspitze abzulesen. Morgen würden sie nach Hause fahren.

„Hast du deine Sachen schon gepackt?", wollte Harry wissen, als sie nach dem Abendessen, welches sie wieder nur in der Gesellschaft von Slobby verbracht hatten, im Garten saßen und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen genossen.

„Nein" flötete Hermines munter hinter den Seiten des neuesten Hexenmagazines das Ginny ihr geschickt hatte.

„Morgen geht es heim. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten", seufzte ihr Freund.

Heim bedeutete für ihn zu den Weasleys. Irgendwie war er der Ersatz für den verlorenen Sohn geworden. Er fühlte sich wohl dort und Ginny und er hatten bereits eine Wohnung in der Nähe bezogen.

„Hmmm…", nuschelte Hermine abwesend.

„Was machst du Mine? Gehst du zurück nach Hogwarts? Oder fährst du zu deinen Eltern?"

„Nein.", kam es abermals einsilbig und beschwingt hinter der Zeitung hervor.

„Was – nein? Was hast du vor? Kommst du mit zum Fuchsbau? Dein Studium beginnt erst in ein paar Wochen."

„Ich gehe nirgendwohin. Ich bleibe hier."

Harry fuhr zu ihr herum. „Du – was?!", fragte er in der Gewissheit sich verhört zu haben.

Seine Freundin seufzte genervt und lies die Zeitung sinken. „Ich habe vor hier zu bleiben Harry.", wiederholte sie ihre Worte bestimmt.

Harry erstarrte und raufte dann unwillkürlich  
durch seine Haare, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er entweder nervös oder aufgebracht war. Jetzt traf eher letzteres zu.

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht verstehe warum – du kannst nicht hierbleiben Mine!", entrüstete er sich.

Hermine hob die Augenbrauen. „Kann ich nicht?"

„Nein!"

„Ach." Ein tückisches Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht und verwirrte den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Malfoy schmeißt dich raus! Die Woche ist rum!"

Das Grinsen verschwand von ihrem Gesicht und machte einer Verbissenheit Platz die Harry erschreckte. „Er wird mich nicht rausschmeißen Harry. Dafür habe ich bereits gesorgt!" Triumph blitzte in ihren braunen Augen auf.

„Was, wie…?", stotterte ihr Freund verwirrt.

„Ich habe Vorkehrungen getroffen Harry, da ich mir schon dachte das es genauso-„, sie machte eine weitgreifende Geste mit ihrer Hand, "- ablaufen wird."

„Und?" bohrte Harry noch verwirrter.

Hermine stütze ihre Ellbogen auf den Tisch und lehnte sich zu ihm. „Ich habe ein Schreiben seit gestern von einem Anwalt, der Mr. Malfoy darauf hinweist, dass die Bedingungen des letzten Willens von Mrs. Malfoy in keiner Weise erfüllt wurden." Sie machte eine Pause um ihre Worte wirken zu lassen und sah wie Harrys Augen sich entsetzt weiteten.

„Du hast was?", krächzte er.

„Eine Aufforderung an Malfoy die Woche zu wiederholen.", strahlte sie mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, das Harry Angst machte.

„Du bist verrückt", ächzte ihr Freund.

Hermine zuckte entspannt die Schultern. „Mag sein."

„Warum tust du das? Was soll das bringen?"

Sie setzte sich gerade auf und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich will Harry, dass er sein Versprechen einlöst. Ich will, dass er auf Knien vor mir kriecht und mich wie einen GAST behandelt! Ich will ihn leiden sehen und er wird leiden da bin ich mir sicher!" Die Lippen zu einem erbitterten Strich zusammengepresst starrte sie ins Leere.

„Das ist vollkommen irre! Er bringt dich um!"

Hermines Kopf fuhr zu ihm herum. „DAS soll er ruhig versuchen. Dann kommt er wenigstens endlich hinter Gitter!", zischte sie und ihre Augen blitzen vor verhaltener Wut.

Langsam schien Harry zu dämmern was sie ihm gerade eröffnet hatte. „Ich bleibe aber nicht mehr hier Hermine! Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen! Entweder ich sterbe vor Langeweile oder ich gehe ihm schlussendlich doch noch an die Gurgel!"

Hermine musterte ihren Freund still und nachdenklich. „Du brauchst nicht zu bleiben Harry. Ich schaffe das alleine. Ich nehme an wenn seine erste Wut verraucht ist, dann wird er sich damit abfinden und alles Erdenkliche tun, um sicher zu sein, das er mich nach der nächsten Woche los ist." Sie lehnte sich zurück.

„Hermine das ist-„, Harry rang nach den richtigen Worten, „Wahnsinn! Warum willst du dir das antun? Warum?!"

„Weil ich eine Rechnung mit ihm offen habe. Und da ich es aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht geschafft habe, ihn trotz meiner Aussage hinter Gitter zu bringen, werde ich jede noch so kleine Rache genießen. Diese Gelegenheit bietet sich mir nie wieder!"

Ihr Freund verstummte und musterte sie wie ein Psychiater einen besonders verrückten Patienten. Er wusste, dass er seine Freundin nicht davon abbringen konnte wenn sie sich etwas so fest in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Er wusste aber auch, dass sie nicht dumm war, und er vertraute auf ihren Scharfsinn die Situation nicht zu unterschätzen und die richtigen Dinge zu tun, also ließ er jede weitere Diskussion bleiben. Er hatte ohnehin keine Chance.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie mit belanglosen Gesprächen über ihre Zukunft, ihre Berufs- und Familienwünsche. Harry fing erneut damit an, das Hermine und Ron gut zusammen passen würden. Doch Hermine hatte diese Erfahrung hinter sich und festgestellt, das Ron nicht der richtige Partner für sie war. Auch wenn Harry es sich noch so sehr wünschte seine beiden besten Freunde wieder zusammen zu sehen.

Der Abend verstrich friedlich und beide waren in ihren Zimmern, bevor der Herr des Hauses von der Arbeit kam.


	13. Chapter 13

Noch ein wenig Aufregung zum Sonntagabend ;) Bitteschön! 

* * *

„Sie haben was?", bellte Malfoy mit hochrotem Gesicht und ehe sie es sich versah war er aufgesprungen.

Er umrundete mit drei langen Schritten seinen Schreibtisch. So schnell das ihr keine Zeit blieb zu reagieren. Er stand so dicht vor ihr, dass sie die Adern an seinen Schläfen erkennen konnte, durch die das Blut viel zu schnell pulsierte.

Rasch trat sie einen Schritt von ihm fort, senkte aber nicht den Blick vor den wütend funkelnden Augen mit denen er aus beachtlicher Höhe auf sie heruntersah. Hermine zuckte nur unmerklich zusammen, drückte die Schultern nach hinten und stellte sich mit steifem Kreuz so aufrecht hin, wie sie nur konnte.

„Wie ich schon sagte – ich habe meinen Anwalt konsultiert und-„, begann sie erneut und ignorierte heroisch die körperliche Übermacht ihres Gegenüber.

„SIE HABEN IHREN ANWALT KONSULTIERT?!" Einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde er wie ein prall gefüllter Luftballon platzen, aber dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, maß sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick und wandte sich ab. Mit einer Ruhe, die über seinen tatsächlichen Gemütszustand hinwegtäuschte, ging er an seinen Schreibtisch zurück und ließ sich in den feudalen Ledersessel nieder, der alleine wahrscheinlich schon so viel gekostet hatte wie die gesamte Wohnungseinrichtung, die sich Harry und Ginny gerade geleistet hatte.

Hermine ließ sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen. „Ja ich sah mich leider dazu genötigt Mister Malfoy.", entgegnete sie beherrscht und blickte ihm fest in seine zornblitzenden Augen deren Farbe sich von hellem Silber zu einem dunklen Grau geändert hatte.

„Sie werden sofort mein Haus verlassen! Die geforderte Woche ist um! Raus! Verschwinden Sie!" Sein ausgestreckter Zeigefinger deutete zur Tür.

Sie blieb stur stehen.

Sein Gesicht rötete sich. „Wenn Sie nicht sofort verschwinden…"

„Nein. Tut mir leid Mr. Malfoy.", fuhr sie ihm zu allem entschlossen über den Mund. „Nicht die Woche an sich war die Bedingung, sondern die Behandlung als Gast. Und diese war schlichtweg nicht vorhanden. Wenn Sie alle Ihre Gäste so behandeln, dann wundert es mich nicht das Sie keine Freunde haben."

„Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich! Woher wollen Sie wissen ob und wie viele Freunde ich habe – Sie kennen mich gar nicht!"

„Ich habe in dieser Woche nicht einen einzigen Menschen kommen oder gehen sehen in dem ich einen Freund von Ihnen bemerkt hätte. Es wären merkwürdige Freundschaften wenn sie sich immer außerhalb ihres Hauses treffen würden. Aber das steht hier jetzt überhaupt nicht zu Debatte. Fakt ist, das mir mein Anwalt bestätigt hat – und dieses Schreiben hat er auch schon an Ihren Anwalt weitergeleitet – dass Sie die Bedingungen des letzten Willens ihrer Frau nicht erfüllt haben." Sie betrachtete gelangweilt ihre Fingernägel und erfreute sich an seiner Gesichtsfarbe, die noch um einige Nuancen mehr ins Lila schlug, wie sie aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte. Ihr süffisantes Schmunzeln machte seine Wut um nichts besser.

„Glauben Sie mir Miss Granger, es ist mir vollkommen egal ob Sie oder irgendein Anwalt dieser Welt der Meinung ist, ich hätte nicht das getan, was ich hätte tun sollen! Ich habe schon immer genau das gemacht was ich wollte und niemand wird mich daran hindern mein Leben genauso weiterzuführen – auch Sie nicht!", presste er hasserfüllt zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Er lief mit zügigen Schritten zur Tür, riss sie auf und lies keinen Zweifel daran, dass dieses Gespräch für ihn beendet war.

Hermine nahm ihre Tasche und schlenderte auf ihn zu. „Ich habe gedacht, Sie würden ihrer Frau mehr Respekt entgegenbringen Mister Malfoy. Aber offensichtlich schaffen Sie das ja nicht einmal bei ihr."

Noch ehe sie den Satz ganz ausgesprochen hatte schleuderte er die Tür mit einem Knall zu, packte sie am Arm und hielt ihr seinen gezückten Zauberstab unter das Kinn, wo seine Spitze empfindlich hart in ihre weiche Haut drückte. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz, galoppierte los und das erste Mal am heutigen Tag hatte sie Angst. Plötzlich hatte sie die ganzen Bilder ihrer Gefangenschaft auf Malfoy Manor wieder vor sich.

Malfoys Augen verengten sich, als er das leichte Zittern, das sie vergeblich zu unterdrücken versuchte bemerkte. Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich zu einem höllischen Grinsen. „Sie sollten vorsichtig sein was Sie sagen Granger. Ich bin immer noch ein gefährlicher Mann. Ich habe nicht viel zu verlieren.", raunte er.

„Doch. Ihre Freiheit.", erwiderte sie ebenso leise. Dann wand sie sich aus seinem Griff, zupfte ihr T-Shirt wieder in Form und wandte sich zur Tür um.

„In Ordnung Miss Granger. Sie haben gewonnen. Sie sollen haben was Sie wollen. Eine Woche als Gast im Hause Malfoy."

Hermine blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Seine eisgrauen Augen blitzen kalt und gefährlich. Für eine Sekunde fragte sich Hermine ob es eine gute Idee war, sich mit dem ehemaligen Todesser anzulegen, doch schnell wischte sie ihre Bedenken beiseite. Was sollte er ihr schon groß tun?

„Wird Mister Potter auch bleiben?", wollte der Aristokrat wissen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein – er hat zu tun.", log sie.

Er sah sie forschend an, holte kurz und tief Luft und nickte dann. „Dann darf ich mich jetzt verabschieden und erwarte Sie heute Abend pünktlich zum Essen."

Hermine nickte überrascht und musterte ihn aufmerksam, bevor sie die Tür öffnete.

„Ach Miss Granger!"

Sie hielt inne und drehte sich um.

"Und ziehen Sie sich entsprechend an. Ich bin es gewohnt das meine Gäste Manieren haben und auch ein entsprechendes Auftreten." Er grinste wölfisch bevor er sich wieder dem Stapel Akten zuwendete, bei deren Bearbeitung sie ihn vorhin unterbrochen hatte und sein Gesicht vollständig dahinter verschwand.


	14. Chapter 14

Als Hermine wieder auf der Straße stand, atmete sie vor Erleichterung tief durch. Jetzt erst bemerkte sie das Zittern ihrer Hände, den dünnen Film aus kaltem Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn und die puddingartigen Knie.

Auch wenn sie es sich nicht gern eingestand, aber sie hatte definitiv Angst vor diesem Mann. Seine abrupte Stimmungswandlung hatte sie mehr erschreckt als befriedigt.

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und stellte fest, dass bis zum Abendessen noch genau vier Stunden Zeit hatte. Was sollte sie nur anziehen? Sie hatte nichts anderes als ihre Jeans und Pullover und T-Shirts. Sie hatte allerdings ein bisschen Geld bei Gringots angespart, doch das für ein Kleid nur für ein oder zwei Abendessen bei Malfoy auszugeben widerstrebte ihr zutiefst. Sie seufzte. Was würde ihr schon anderes übrigbleiben?

Hoffentlich erwartet Malfoy nicht das sie jeden Abend etwas anderes trug. Sie warf dem imposanten Gebäude in dem sich Malfoys Imperium und auch sein Büro befand noch einen grimmigen Blick zu und marschierte dann über die Straße, um sich in das Einkaufsgetümmel zu stützen. Die zwei eisgrauen Augen die sie verfolgten nahm sie nicht war.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucius stand am Fenster und versuchte seine verkrampften Gesichtszüge zu entspannen, während er beobachtete wie ihre kleine Gestalt langsam im Gewirr der vielen Menschen unterging.

Schlau war sie, das musste er zugeben. Aber das war sie schon immer. Und man konnte den Gryffindors vieles absprechen – Mut allerdings nicht. Das sie ihm so sehr die Stirn bot rang ihm fast Bewunderung ab. Fast.

Manchmal wünschte er sich sein Sohn hätte von den Eigenschaften der Gryffindors etwas mehr abbekommen. Er trat einen Schritt vom Fenster zurück und seufzte. In was hatte Narzissa ihn da nur hineingeritten? Wie kam sie auf solche merkwürdigen Ideen? Was sollte das bringen? Zumindest Potter hatte er schon abgewimmelt. Weasley war ja erst gar nicht gekommen.

Nur Granger war hartnäckig. Er hätte es sich denken können. Nun gut. Wenn es der einzige Weg war sie schnell und unkompliziert wieder loszuwerden, dann sollte sie bekommen was sie wollte.

Er schritt zu seinem Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und steckte seinen Kopf in die grünen Flammen, die jäh aufloderten.

„Slobby?!", rief er und beobachte wie die kleine Kreatur sofort aus dem Nichts heraus vor dem Kamin in seinem Wohnzimmer auftauchte.

„Ja Sir?", quäkte die kleine Stimme dienstbeflissen.

„Arrangiere bitte ein Candlelightdinner für zwei Personen für 19 Uhr."

„Bekommen Sie Besuch Master? Wer kommt denn? Slobby muss das wissen weil-"

„Wir HABEN Besuch Slobby." Kurze Ratlosigkeit machte sich auf dem runzeligen Gesicht des Elfen breit, dann riss er die sowieso schon übergroßen Augen auf.

„Miss Granger?", piepste er ungläubig. Malfoy nickte kurz. „Wer wird die zweite Person sein – Mr. Potter?", hakte der Elf nach.

„Nein. Ich." erwiderte Malfoy knapp.

„Sie Sir?", fragte Slobby verwirrt.

Der Aristokrat schloss genervt die Augen. „Ich wünschte Narzissa hätte einen vernünftigen Hauselfen aufgetrieben. Was sie an dir gefunden hat weiß ich bis heute nicht. Tu deine Arbeit!", herrschte er den erschrockenen Elf an.

„Ja Sir. Candlelightdinner für zwei. Slobby ist schon unterwegs!" Mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand die dünne Gestalt und Lucius zog seinen Kopf aus den Flammen zurück, die augenblicklich erloschen.

Müde fuhr er sich durch sein Haar. Er vermisste seine Frau. Sie hätte sich normalerweise um solche Dinge gekümmert. Auch wenn er sie nie wirklich geliebt hatte – sie wurden von ihren Eltern miteinander verheiratet – so hatte er sie doch geschätzt und geehrt. Sie hatte hinter ihm gestanden und ihm den Rücken gestärkt, egal was für einen Mist er gebaut hatte. Und weiß Gott er hatte genug Mist gebaut um damit den Rest seines Lebens die Äcker dieser Welt düngen zu können.

Ihm hatten die Macht, die er durch sein wirtschaftliches Imperium und sein Geld hatte, nicht mehr gereicht. Er wollte mehr. Er wollte Voldemorts rechte Hand sein, wollte die neue Macht auskosten, die er an der Seite des dunklen Lords kennen lernte.

Doch Voldemort hatte ihn nur benutzt. Er war niemals in den Status aufgestiegen den er für sich angestrebt hatte, den Snape bei ihm hatte. Der Verräter. Malfoy lachte bitter auf. Er selber war unzulänglich, hatte zu viel Angst, das wusste er. Er hatte sie nie überwinden können. Geschäftliche Dinge für Voldemort regeln, Geld für gute Ausrüstung zu Verfügung stellen und Botschaften überbringen – darin war er gut. Menschen allerdings foltern konnte er nicht.

Als Granger und ihre Freunde in seinem Haus waren und Bella diese irren Sachen mit ihr angestellt hatte, hatte er wie erstarrt dabei gestanden und jeder Schrei von Granger war ihm durch Mark und Bein gegangen und hatte sich unauslöschbar in sein Gehirn gebrannt. Er hatte die Schmerzen förmlich am eigenen Leib gespürt.

Bella hatte da keinerlei Skrupel. Ihr machte das Spaß. Narzissa hatte neben ihm gestanden und oftmals beruhigend seine Hand gedrückt. Ein Blick in ihr Gesicht hatte ihm gesagt das sie genauso litt.

Sie war das komplette Gegenteil ihrer Schwester. Narzissa war warmherzig, auch wenn sie diese Eigenschaft über die Jahre tief in sich vergraben musste. Er hatte ihre Warmherzigkeit nicht ertragen und für Schwäche gehalten. Er hatte Bellatrix bewundert. Wie konnte er nur jemals so verblendet gewesen sein.

Granger war ein Schlammblut und er konnte diese wertlosen Zauberer bis heute nicht ausstehen. Aber so etwas hatte niemand verdient. Man sollte sie einfach alle nur wegsperren. Und jetzt hatte er sie in seinem Haus. Musste sie bewirten und sich um sie kümmern. Erneut fragte er sich, was sich seine Frau dabei nur gedacht hatte.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermine begutachtete sich kritisch im Spiegel.

Nach fast einstündiger Suche hatte sie in einem Secondhandgeschäft ein Kleid gefunden, das sie passabel und bezahlbar fand. Sie schüttelte sich noch nachträglich bei dem Gedanken an die horrenden Preise in der Stadt. London war ein teures Pflaster. Sie hatte nicht vor ihr gesamtes Geld für ein Kleid auszugeben, nur um Malfoy zu imponieren.

Vor dem Schaufenster eines Secondhandladens war sie stehen geblieben, weil sie dieses Kleid angelacht hatte. Es war mitternachtsblau und aus einem glatten Viskosestoff schlicht geschnitten. Es passte ihr wie angegossen und der Preis belief sich nur auf die Hälfte dessen, was sie bereit war auszugeben. Perfekt.

In den tausend funkelnden Kerzen und Kristallen des Ladens hatte es wie das Kleid einer Königin gewirkt, doch hier auf Malfoy Manor, inmitten all des Prunkes und der Eleganz dieses Hauses, wirkte es billig und schäbig.

Hermine starrte ihr Spiegelbild an und seufzte. Egal. Sie wollte Malfoy nicht imponieren, sondern nur ein einigermaßen passables Kleid anhaben. Dafür reichte es. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf ihre Uhr. Kurz vor sieben. Da sie fertig war beschloss sie sich auf den Weg nach unten in den Salon zu machen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin stellte sie irritiert fest, dass sie nervös war. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass Harry nicht mehr hier war und sie sich diesem Abend und dem Aristokraten allein ausgesetzt fühlte. Sie schluckte. Bis auf Slobby und eventuell dem einen oder anderen weiteren Hauself war dieses riesige Haus leer. Nur Malfoy und sie. Und niemand konnte ihre Schreie hören… „Hermine!", ermahnte sie sich streng. „Deine Fantasie geht mit dir durch!"

Sie blieb vor der großen Tür zum Saal stehen, atmete tief durch und versuchte den Knoten im Magen zu ignorieren. Entschlossen öffnete sie die Tür und betrat den Raum. Augenblicklich stockte ihr der Atem. Was war denn hier los? Anstelle der langen, unpersönlichen Tafel stand in der Mitte des Raumes ein kleiner Tisch mit weißen Rosen und funkelnden Kristall gedeckt. Der Rest des Raumes war in Kerzenschein getaucht. Überall an den Wänden flackerten die kleinen Flammen und verbreiteten ein warmes, dämmriges Licht.

„Ah Miss Granger." Die ungewohnt sanfte Stimme ließ sie herum fahren. Malfoy saß in einem Sessel im Dämmerlicht einer Ecke des Raumes und musterte sie ungeniert. Sein Gesicht lag im Schatten nur seine hellen Augen spiegelten den Kerzenschein wieder.

„Was soll das hier?", fragte sie, um Gelassenheit bemüht.

Malfoy stand auf und kam mit katzenhaften Bewegungen auf sie zu. Unwillkürlich wich sie einen Schritt zurück.

„Tsts – Miss Granger. Stört Sie das Kerzenlicht?", fragte er und ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte dabei seine Lippen. Hermine schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Malfoy deute mit einer Handbewegung und einer leichten Verbeugung Richtung Tisch. „Nehmen Sie doch Platz."

Hermine sah misstrauisch zwischen ihm und dem Tisch hin und her. Sie fühlte sich völlig überrumpelt. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Sie wollen sicher gehen das sie mich am Ende der Woche los sind.", stellte sie trocken fest.

Malfoy lachte kurz auf und der warme Klang jagte ihr einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter. „Ich dachte nicht, dass ich so leicht zu durchschauen wäre. Aber lassen Sie uns jetzt essen. Ich habe Hunger."

Hermine nahm an dem kleinen Tisch Platz und Malfoy setze sich ihr gegenüber. Wenn ihr die große Tafel in den letzten Tagen immer viel zu monströs vorgekommen war, so fand sie diesen Tisch eindeutig zu klein. Der Aristokrat war ihr für ihren Geschmack zu nah. Sie wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick eindeutig die lange Tafel wieder zurück.

Malfoy klatschte kurz in die Hände und Slobby kam mit zwei vollbeladenen Tellern herbeigeeilt. Es duftete köstlich. Sie aßen schweigend, warfen sich nur manchmal abschätzende Blicke über das Blumengesteck zu.

Hermine genoss es, nicht reden zu müssen, sie hätte sowieso nicht gewusst über was sie mit ihrem Tischpartner sprechen sollte. Sie war noch viel zu verwirrt. Der Rotwein, den Malfoy ihr persönlich eingeschenkt hatte, funkelte in den Kristallgläsern. Ihre Nervosität verflog langsam und als sie ihren Teller leer hatte, lehnte sie sich entspannt seufzend zurück.

„Ist das so wie Sie es sich vorgestellt haben?" unterbrach der Blonde das Schweigen.

Hermine zuckte beim Klang seiner Stimme zusammen. „Das ist mehr als ich mir jemals vorzustellen gewagt habe.", murmelte sie missmutig. „Danke", fügte sie nach zwei Sekunden noch dazu.

Malfoys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Sie brauchen sich nicht für etwas bedanken, das Sie erpresst haben.", erwiderte er kalt.

Sie richtete sich augenblicklich auf. Fast hätte sie vergessen in wessen Gesellschaft sie sich befand.

„Ich habe nichts erpresst Malfoy. Das hier war der Willen Ihrer Frau – vergessen Sie das nicht!" Sie legte ihre Serviette auf den Tisch.

„Sie hätten es nicht tun müssen. Was versprechen Sie sich davon?", bohrte er mit aufmerksamen Blick nach.

„Genugtuung"

„Von einem Abendessen?", er zog seine Augenbrauen ungläubig in die Stirn.

„Nein – von einer Woche Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit und dem Wissen wie schwer Ihnen das fällt."

„Glauben Sie mir Miss Granger, ich habe in meinem Leben schon oft Dinge tun müssen die ich nicht gewollte habe. Es gibt weitaus schlimmeres als ein gemütliches Abendessen. Auch wenn es mit einem Schlammblut ist" fügte er kalt hinzu.

Hermine sprang erbost auf. „Sie sind und bleiben ein arroganter, widerwärtiger-„

„Mäßigen Sie Ihre Worte Miss Granger! Sie sind in MEINEM Haus!", herrschte er sie an.

„Ist das etwa Ihre Art Gäste zu behandeln Malfoy?", zischte Hermine und funkelte ihn an.

„Gewöhnlicherweise nicht. Aber Sie sind auch kein gewöhnlicher Gast. Und nun muss ich mich entschuldigen, ich habe noch zu tun."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, blieb kurz vor ihr stehen und lies seinen Blick geringschätzig über ihr Kleid wandern.

„Sie werden niemals in dieses Ambiente passen. Genau wie den Weasleys wird man Ihnen Ihre Herkunft immer ansehen."

Dann drehte er sich um und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang aus der Tür die laut hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Hermine starrte auf die geschlossene Tür und versuchte ihren vor Wut zitternden Körper und ihren rasenden Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie atmete ein paarmal tief durch und öffnete die zu Fäusten geballten Hände. Wie sehr sie diesen Mann hasste!

Plötzlich war ihr die Lust auf ihre kleinkarierte Rache komplett vergangen und sie fragte sich entsetzt, wie sie das eine Woche lang durchhalten sollte. Wenn Malfoy jetzt jeden Abend vor hatte mit ihr zusammen zu essen, dann würde am Ende dieser Woche einer von ihnen beiden tot sein.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucius saß in seinem Büro in Unterlagen vertieft als es an der Tür klopfte. „Herein", sagte er ruhig und lehnte ich zurück. Hannah, seine Sekretärin, betrat das Büro. Fragend hob Malfoy seine Augenbrauen.

„Ich sollte sie daran erinnern, dass heute Abend die McRowlays zu Besuch kommen. Und ich wollte nachfragen ob ich alles für den Abend arrangieren kann."

Malfoy stöhnte auf. Die McRowlays! Die hatte er völlig vergessen. Es war eine der angesehensten und einflussreichsten Familien Schottlands und sie besuchten ihn hin und wieder um ihre geschäftlichen und auch die persönlichen Beziehungen zu festigen.

„Wir verschieben den Termin um eine Woche.", brummte er.

„Das geht nicht Sir! Die McRowlays haben sich extra freigehalten – sie sind auf Durchreise, das wissen Sie doch!"

Der Aristokrat sank ein Stück in sich zusammen. „In Salazars Namen. Dann veranlassen Sie alles Nötige." Er deute der Frau den Raum zu verlassen was diese eilig tat.

Kaum war er allein, sprang er auf und tigerte unruhig im Büro auf und ab. Wie sollte er das unter einen Hut bringen? Granger war in seinem Haus und er konnte sie nicht einfach beiseite stellen wenn er nicht noch eine weitere Woche ihres Zwangsbesuchs riskieren wollte. Und sie den McRowlays als seinen Gast vorstellen? Unmöglich! Jeder kannte Granger und wusste in welcher Beziehung er zu ihr stand – wie sollte er das erklären?

Und sie hatte nichts Vernünftiges anzuziehen – er konnte sie nicht zwingen sich etwas zu kaufen was sie sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht leisten konnte. „Verdammt", fluchte er erneut halblaut vor sich hin und starrte düster aus dem Fenster.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermine saß am Frühstückstisch und nippte an ihrer zweiten Tasse Kaffee. Malfoy verschwand weiterhin beizeiten aus dem Haus um ins Büro zu gehen. Sie genoss nach dem gestrigen Abend die Einsamkeit und das Zwanglose beim Essen.

Als die Tür aufgerissen wurde fuhr sie erschrocken zusammen. Der Aristokrat stand wie ein Stock in der Tür und starrte sie böse an.

„Ich muss Ihr Frühstück unterbrechen Miss Granger. Wir habe etwas zu erledigen. Ziehen Sie sich an", fügte er mit einem missbilligendem Blick auf ihren Morgenmantel hinzu.

Hermine lehnte sich betont gelassen zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Was soll denn dieser Überfall am frühen Morgen?"

„Miss Granger ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen. Ziehen Sie sich einfach an und kommen sie mit – den Rest erkläre ich unterwegs!"

Hermine musterte ihn abwehrend, beschloss dann aber für sich das sie sich fügen und abwarten würde, was er von ihr wollte. Ein paar Minuten später stand sie halbwegs ordentlich zurechtgemacht vor ihm.

„Wir apparieren."

„Ich weiß doch gar nicht wo wir hin wollen!", bemerkte sie. „Das müssen Sie auch nicht. Kommen Sie her."

Unschlüssig sah sie ihn an.

„Miss Granger jetzt kommen Sie schon – wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", seufzte Malfoy ungeduldig.

Sie atmete tief durch und trat neben ihn. Nervös rang sie nach Luft als er ihr seine Arme um die Taille legte und wollte schon einen Schritt zurückmachen, doch er hielt sie eisern fest.

„Es dauert nur zwei Sekunden", sagte er, ihre Nervosität bemerkend, trocken und schon fühlte Hermine sich in den unvermeidlichen Sog gerissen und das Zimmer verschwand. Als das Herumwirbeln aufgehört hatte, öffnete sie die Augen. Sie befanden sich in einem edel eingerichteten, riesigen Saal mit vielen Spiegeln und Gold an den Wänden.

Malfoy ließ sie los, und verschwand eilig durch eine Tür. Merkwürdigerweise empfand sie die fehlende Wärme um ihre Taille als Verlust. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und folgte dem Aristokraten durch die Tür.

Sie sah wie er auf eine Frau mittleren Alters zuging die ein offensichtlich sehr teures Kleid anhatte und Hermine aufgrund ihres weiß gepuderten Gesichtes und dem Kontrast zu ihrem roten Hals, der aus dem Kleid herausschaute sehr an ein Rotkehlchen erinnerte. Er redete auf sie ein und deute dabei auf Hermine. Die Frau kam mit einem breiten Lächeln auf sie zu gerauscht und begrüßte sie überschwänglich.

„Meine Liebe, schön dass Sie sich hier her verirrt haben – wir werden das Passende für Sie finden!", flötete sie und zog Hermine mit sich. Diese warf Malfoy einen verwirrten Blick zu, doch dieser starrte sie weiterhin nur böse an.

Ehe es sich Hermine versah lagen vor ihr auf einem Tisch fünf verschiedene Kleider, eines schöner und kostbarer als das andere.

„Ich dachte an grün bei Ihren Augen und Ihren Haaren!", zwitscherte das Rotkehlchen. Sie drückte ihr ein Kleid in die Hand das die Farbe eines Sommerwaldes hatte und über und über mit Diamanten bestickt war.

Entsetzt hielt Hermine das Kleid weit von sich, aus Angst es zu beschädigen. Das könnte sie in drei Leben nicht bezahlen!

„Oh – gefällt es Ihnen nicht?", wollte das Rotkehlchen enttäuscht wissen.

„Doch – es ist wunderschön", stotterte Hermine.

„Oh – dann probieren Sie es doch an! Sie werden umwerfend aussehen!" Mit diesen Worten schob sie die junge Hexe in Richtung der Umkleidekabinen.

Hermine registrierte schnell, das sie sich hier in einem normalen Geschäft für Muggel befand. Sie verschwand hinter dem Vorhang, holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und murmelte ein paar Worte. Im Handumdrehen hatte sie das Kleid an und so modifiziert, dass es ihr wie angegossen passte.

Ängstlich und staunend betrachte sie sich im Spiegel. Das war doch nicht sie? Diese junge Dame die sie aus dem Spiegel heraus anstarrte erinnerte eher an Cinderella als an Hermine Granger. Behutsam strich sie über den glatten Stoff. Was sollte das hier alles?

„Nun meine Liebe? Soll ich Ihnen helfen?", flötete das Rotkehlchen von draußen. Hermine zog den Vorhang auf und trat vorsichtig heraus. Steif blieb sie mit ausgebreiteten Armen stehen.

„OH!", machte das Rotkehlchen und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Das ist hinreißend! Warten Sie – ich muss Mister Malfoy rufen." Sie eilte davon und stand Sekunden später wieder vor ihr, einen grimmig dreinschauenden Malfoy im Schlepptau.

„Mister Malfoy! Schauen Sie sich das an!" Mit großer Geste deute sie auf Hermine und legte sich dann ihre Hand auf ihr Herz. „Was sagen Sie?"

Hermine sah von ihr zu dem Aristokraten und kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke. Sie konnte sehen wie sehr sein Kinn angespannt war.

„Wir nehmen es.", entschied er brüsk und wandte sich eilig ab.

Strahlend scheuchte das Rotkehlchen Hermine wieder in ihre Umkleidekabine, wo diese sich ihre normalen Sachen wieder an den Leib zauberte. „Wie machen Sie das nur so schnell?", staunte die ältere Dame, schnappte sich das Kleid und rauschte damit Richtung Kasse davon.

„Was soll das?", fragte Hermine, wieder bei Malfoy im Wohnzimmer gelandet waren, und deutete auf das Paket unter ihrem Arm.

Der Aristokrat sah sie finster an. „Ich habe heute Abend Geschäftsfreunde im Haus. Da ich nicht vorhabe Sie in eine Kammer zu sperren, damit Sie sich hinterher bei ihrem Anwalt beklagen können, sah ich mich gezwungen Ihnen eine anständige Garderobe für heute Abend zu besorgen." Bei diesen Worten wanderte sein Blick erneut abschätzig an ihrer Gestalt entlang.

„Ich hätte mich auch in die Bibliothek setzen können.", erwiderte sie bissig.

„Nein. Sie sind mein Gast und ich behandle Sie dementsprechend. Und jetzt machen Sie sich fertig ich erwarte sie kurz vor 19 Uhr hier unten."

„Mister Malfoy ich kann dieses Kleid nie bezahlen!", stieß sie hervor.

„Das sollen Sie auch nicht. Sehen Sie es nicht als Geschenk sondern als Notwendigkeit um mein Ansehen zu bewahren. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie." Er drehte sich um und lies sie stehen.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermine überlegte gerade krampfhaft ob sie jemals in ihrem Leben so nervös gewesen war wie gerade im Moment. Sie stand im Wohnzimmer von Malfoy Manor am Fenster und blickte hinaus. Lucius saß ein paar Meter entfernt von ihr, in einem Sessel und blätterte in irgendeinem Katalog.

Hermine schluckte. Das teure Kleid, das sie anhatte, ließ sie sich fremd fühlen, auch wenn es sich warm an ihre Haut schmiegte. Sie hatte gebadet und dann war Slobby erschienen um ihr beim Anziehen und den Haaren zu helfen. Das Ergebnis war beeindruckend, wie Hermine nach einem Blick in einen der großen Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer feststellen musste. Staunend hatte sie sich ein paar Mal um sich selbst gedreht um sich von allen Seiten anschauen zu können.

Selbst Lucius schien es kurz den Atmen verschlagen zu haben als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat, wo er schon auf sie wartete. Er hatte ihr kurz von den McRowlays erzählt damit sie wusste mit wem sie es zu tun haben würde. Nun flatterten ihre Nerven, denn sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung was sie sich mit diesen Leuten den ganzen Abend unterhalten sollte. Sie hatte Angst, sich lächerlich zu machen.

Der Tisch nebenan war eingedeckt und Slobby hatte schon vermeldet, dass das Essen bereit stand. Hermine hegte die Hoffnung nach ein oder zwei Stunden einfach unbemerkt verschwinden zu können.

Plötzlich rauschte es im Kamin und wenige Sekunden später trat ein Mann heraus der nicht unterschiedlicher zu Malfoy hätte sein können. Er war klein, dicklich und hatte schütteres, ehemals schwarzes Haar.

Lucius sprang auf und eilte auf den Mann zu. „Rupert!", begrüßte er ihn und drückte die dickliche Hand seines Gegenübers. Es rauschte erneut und eine Frau sprang aus dem Kamin, die Rons Mutter erstaunlich ähnlich sah, nur mit blonden Haaren und in einem erlesenen Kleid.

Lucius begrüßte auch sie mit einer galanten Verbeugung und der Andeutung eines Handkusses. „Linda – bezaubernd wie immer.", schmeichelte er ihr und drehte sich dann zu Hermine um deren Herz einen Sprung machte.

„Das ist doch-„ fing McRowlay an und Lucius unterbrach ihn. „Ganz recht – das ist Miss Hermine Granger. Sie dürfte Ihnen bekannt sein."

Erstaunt wandte sich McRowlay wieder Malfoy zu. „Was tut sie in ihrem Haus Malfoy? Ich dachte immer sie wären spinnefeind Schließlich ist sie ein-„

„Miss Granger ist im Moment mein Gast. Wir haben beschlossen das Kriegsbeil zu begraben. Die Zeiten ändern sich Rupert. Immerhin haben sie und ihre Freunde meinem Sohn das Leben gerettet."

Er ließ sie bei diesen Sätzen nicht aus dem Auge und Hermine fühlte sich wie eine Maus in der Falle. Was sollte das jetzt schon wieder?

„Recht haben Sie Malfoy. Sie waren schon immer schlau genug Dinge zum rechten Zeitpunkt zu ändern." McRowlay nickte beifällig und seine Frau warf dem Aristokraten einen bewundernden Blick zu, bevor beide Richtung Hermine rollten.

„Freut uns sehr Miss Granger", grunzte McRowlay und schüttelte unsanft ihre Hand. „Meine Liebe Sie sind ja eine Berühmtheit! Sie müssen mir unbedingt von Harry Potter erzählen!", schwärmte seine Frau während sie Hermine an ihren fülligen Körper in eine Umarmung zog. Hermine warf Malfoy über die massige Schulter von Miss McRowlay einen irritierten Blick zu.

Malfoys Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert und er wandte sich seinem Geschäftspartner wieder zu. „Lasst uns in den Salon gehen." Mit ausgebreiteten Armen scheuchte er seinen Besuch nach nebenan.

Der Abend verging ganz zu Hermines Erstaunen wie im Flug. Sie hatte nicht für eine Sekunde das Bedürfnis den Saal zu verlassen. Ganz im Gegenteil Lucius erwies sich als fabelhafter Gastgeber. Er unterhielt seine Gäste mit witzigen Anekdoten und bezog auch Hermine immer wieder in das Gespräch mit ein.

Die McRowlays sprachen nach dem Essen kräftig dem Wein zu und bald wurde die Stimmung am Tisch ausgelassen und laut. Linda schwärmte in redseliger Weinlaune von Harrys Vater und lies sich alles über Harry erzählen.

„Ich war ja auch mal in James verliebt", kicherte sie. „Aber gegen Lilly hatte ich natürlich nie eine Chance! Sie waren so ein schönes Paar! Hach ich bin froh das Lucius sich entschlossen hat die Feindseligkeiten hinter sich zu lassen und neu anzufangen!"

Hermine warf dem Aristokraten der ihr gegenübersaß einen raschen Blick zu. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen ausdruckslos und lies keine Schlüsse auf seine Gedanken zu, während er ihren Blick erwiderte.

„Nun Miss Granger ist auch eine ausgesprochen bezaubernde Person. Und dank ihrer Intelligenz hat sie schon immer alles erreicht was sie wollte."

Hermine schluckte angesichts des Seitenhiebs während sie seinem Blick tapfer standhielt.

Linda McRowlay an ihrer Seite kicherte ausgelassen und legte Hermine ich pummelige Hand auf den Unterarm. „Lucius war schon immer ein Charmeur. Lassen Sie sich bloß nicht von ihm einwickeln!" Grinsend drohte sie mit erhobenem Zeigefinger in seine Richtung.

Die Augen des Aristokraten verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen bei diesen Worten und Hermine unterbrach hastig den Blickkontakt zu ihm. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich wie wild. Sie konnte sich Malfoy beim besten Willen nicht als Charmeur vorstellen. Der Mann war kalt wie ein Klotz Eis in der Arktis, selbst seinem Sohn und seiner Frau gegenüber.

Linda lies eine neue Flasche Wein kommen und schenkte sich und Hermine kräftig nach, während die Männer ihr Gespräch auf Geschäftliches lenkten. Sie plapperte ununterbrochen und Hermine gab es bald auf ihren eintönigen Worten über das Wetter, irgendwelche Freunde, ihre Kinder und Krankheiten zu folgen.

Stattdessen nahm sie sich die Freiheit Malfoy verstohlen zu beobachten. Seine langen, blonden Haare flossen seidig über seine Schultern. Seiner Haltung sah man sofort den Aristokraten an, der es gewohnt war alles zu bekommen was er wollte und vor dem die Welt kuschte. Er hatte ein markantes Gesicht und eine schlanke Gestalt. Keine Frage er war attraktiv! Hermine konnte sich ohne weiteres vorstellen wie er auf Frauen in seiner Umgebung wirkte. Wenn er nur nicht so blasiert und arrogant wäre!

„Er sieht gut aus nicht wahr?"

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen und errötete bis zur Haarwurzel.

Linda lächelte breit. „Naja er ist jetzt Witwer… wenn ich nicht verheiratet wäre…" Sie seufzte theatralisch und zwinkerte Hermine verschwörerisch zu.

„Ich hege keinerlei solche Absichten Mrs. McRowlay!", stellte Hermine klar.

„Nein natürlich nicht!" Linda McRowlay kicherte wieder und tätschelte ihren Arm. „Er ist reich, er sieht gut aus – ich kann sie verstehen!" Erneut ließ sie ein nervtötendes Kichern hören.

Hermine starrte sie grimmig an. „Ich glaube ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Es war ein langer Tag und ich bin müde.", sagte sie bemüht höflich. Die Frau hatte ja keine Ahnung!

McRowlay nahm einen großen Schluck Wein. „Vergessen Sie Lucius nicht.", grinste sie.

Das reichte Hermine. Sie stand auf und verabschiedete sich mit aller gebotenen Höflichkeit. Dann ging sie zu den beiden Männern hinüber und reichte auch Rupert McRowlay die Hand.

„Es war nett Sie kennengelernt zu haben Mr. McRowlay. Allerdings bin ich jetzt müde und würde mich gern zurückziehen." Sie spürte Malfoys Blicke in ihrem Rücken und trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Es war mir eine Ehre Miss Granger!" McRowlay sprang auf, deute eine Verbeugung an, und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Hand.

Sie drehte sich um. „Mr. Malfoy.", sagte sie steif und nickte ihm knapp zu. "Danke für den Abend."

"Das Vergnügen war auf meiner Seite Miss Granger. Wir sehen uns dann beim Frühstück.", erwiderte er, fixierte sie fest mit seinem eisgrauem Blick und schenkte ihr ein hinreißendes Lächeln. Er ergriff die Hand der vor Verblüffung erstarrten Hermine, hauchte wie McRowlay einen Kuss darauf und strich ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken bevor er sie wieder losließ. Die Berührung seiner Finger löste zu ihrem Entsetzen kleine Hitzewellen in ihr aus.

Hermine starrte atemlos auf ihre Hand in seiner und hob dann panisch den Blick, traf auf seine mondhellen Augen und spürte wie ihre Knie schlagartig weich wurden. Verdammter Wein dachte sie, entriss ihm ihre Hand und flüchtete in ihr Zimmer.


	18. Chapter 18

Wie gerädert wachte Hermine am nächsten Morgen auf. Sie hatte Ewigkeiten nicht einschlafen können, da sie zwei graue Augen und ein Kribbeln auf ihrem Handrücken verfolgten.

Sie hatte sich lange hin und her gewälzt und Malfoy verflucht. Am meisten jedoch verfluchte sie sich selber und ihre Reaktion auf ihn. Was war bloß los? Sie hasste diesen Mann! Sie verachtete ihn und ihr Körper hatte keinerlei Recht so auf ihn zu reagieren!

Wütend auf sich und die Welt kroch sie aus dem Bett. Eine kalte Dusche spülte ein wenig des Frustes von ihr herunter und sie schwor sich nie wieder Wein anzurühren solange sie im Hause Malfoy weilte.

Sie rubbelte ihre Haut so heftig trocken bis sie gerötet war und trocknete ihre Haare. Als sie in ihren Morgenmantel schlüpfen wollte fiel ihr ein, das er irgendwas von Frühstück erwähnt hatte.

Sie stöhnte auf. Wollte er jetzt etwa auch noch jeden Tag mit ihr gemeinsam frühstücken? Sie hatte die Stille am Morgen immer genossen wenn er nicht im Haus war. Konnte der Tag noch schlimmer werden? Frustriert hängte sie ihren Morgenmantel wieder zurück und schlüpfte in Jeans und T-Shirt. Mehr konnte er um diese Uhrzeit nicht von ihr erwarten.

Langsam ging sie die Treppe hinunter und holte noch einmal tief Luft bevor sie den Knauf zum Speisesaal drehte. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah Malfoy in eine Zeitung vertieft am Frühstückstisch sitzen. Erneut dachte sie an sein Lächeln und den sanften Druck seines Daumens auf ihrem Handrücken. Ihr Herzschlag setzte kurz aus und trommelte gleich darauf im doppelten Tempo weiter als er genau in diesem Augenblick die Zeitung sinken ließ und sie mit seinen eisgrauen Augen fixierte.

„Miss Granger. Schön Sie zu sehen."

Wütend über die erneute unpassende Reaktion ihres Körpers auf ihn durchquerte sie den Raum mit langen Schritten und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Was sollte das gestern Abend Malfoy?".

Der Aristokrat hob verblüfft seine Augenbrauen. „Was sollte was Miss Granger?"

„Sie wissen schon – diese übertriebene Verabschiedung!"

„Übertrieben? Nennen Sie einen gehauchten höflichen Handkuss und ein nettes Lächeln übertrieben?"

„Nett und höflich?", fauchte sie ihn an. „Ich bezeichne das, was Sie gemacht haben als anbaggern Malfoy!" Sie wusste, dass sie Unfug redete und das machte die Situation nicht besser.

Er lachte laut auf was sie noch wütender werden ließ. „Miss Granger. SIE bestehen darauf, dass ich mich höflich verhalte. Tue ich genau das, dann bezeichnen Sie es als anbaggern. Wie kommen Sie darauf das mir so etwas bei Ihnen je einfallen würde?"

Ungerührt wandte er sich von ihr ab und griff nach seinem Toast. Bevor er abbiss hielt er kurz inne „Sie sind nicht meine Kragenweite Granger. Und nun setzen Sie sich und frühstücken Sie wenn ich mir schon die Zeit nehme Ihnen Gesellschaft zu leisten." Dann verschwand er wieder hinter seiner Zeitung.

Hermine schnaubte, ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und nahm ihrerseits ein Toast welches sie auf ihren Teller knallte.

„Sie sind heute anscheinend mit dem verkehrten Bein aufgestanden", tönte es launig hinter der Zeitung hervor.

„Ich wäre besser heute gar nicht aufgestanden nachdem ich die halbe Nacht nicht schlafen konnte!", polterte sie und hielt erschrocken die Luft an.

Die Zeitung sank herab und Malfoys amüsiertes Gesicht tauchte auf.

Mist. Das hatte sie eigentlich nicht ausplaudern wollen.

„Doch nicht etwa wegen mir?"

Sie starrte ihn böse an. „Doch." Ihre Stimme troff vor Hohn. „Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach Ihnen."

„Tatsächlich?" In gespieltem Entsetzen hob er die Augenbrauen. „Was doch so eine unschuldige Geste mit Ihnen alles anrichten kann. Erstaunlich." Er grinste breit.

Hermine warf ihre Serviette auf den Tisch und sprang auf. „Sie widern mich an Malfoy.", fauchte sie und verließ den Raum im Laufschritt.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucius schaute mit leisem Lächeln auf die Tür, die sie hinter sich zugeknallt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er sie mit der Geste gestern Abend nur ein wenig ärgern wollen. Dass das Ganze so eine Wirkung auf sie haben würde erstaunte und amüsierte ihn. Nachdenklich strich er über sein Kinn. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht vertiefte sich. Er hatte ihren wunden Punkt gefunden. Schmerz und Erniedrigung konnte sie aushalten – damit hatte sie gelernt umzugehen. Doch was war mit dem Gegenteil davon? Trieb das eine Hermine Granger etwa in die Flucht? Nun – das Spiel versprach interessant zu werden. Er lachte leise auf und biss genussvoll in sein Toast.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermine verkroch sich den Rest des Tages in ihrem Zimmer. Sie hatte keine Lust Malfoy unter die Augen zu kommen. Das Ganze war auch so schon peinlich genug.

Slobby kam in paar Mal vorbei und erkundigte sich besorgt ob bei ihr alles in Ordnung wäre. Irgendwann schlief sie erschöpft ein.

„Miss! Miss bitte aufwachen!"

Nur langsam fand Hermine in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. Blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen.

„Slobby?", ächzte sie verwirrt. „Was gibt es denn?"

„Miss bitte aufwachen – Master Lucius erwarte sie zum Lunch!"

Der Name Lucius sorgte dafür, dass sie innerhalb von Sekunden hellwach war.

„Er – was?", fragte sie alarmiert.

„Master Lucius erwartet Miss Granger zum Lunch!", wiederholte die Kreatur mit winzigem Stimmchen.

„Oooch!", stöhnte Hermine und ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett plumpsen. „Sag ihm, dass es mir nicht gut geht Slobby. Bitte." Sie konnte und wollte diesen Mann heute nicht mehr sehen.

Slobby verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp und Hermine zog sich die Bettdecke bis zur Nasenspitze hoch. Sie war gerade am wegdämmern, als ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür sie wieder aufschreckte. Es war kein höfliches Klopfen. Sie fuhr hoch.

„Miss Granger, würden Sie jetzt endlich aufstehen und mich zum Lunch begleiten? Ich habe einen Tisch reserviert!"

„Das darf nicht wahr sein", stöhnte Hermine lautlos und rieb sich die Augen. Sie kroch aus dem Bett, zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt weit. „Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich mich nicht wohl fühle."

Malfoy starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Sie sehen furchtbar aus. Gottseidank muss ich den Anblick nicht öfter ertragen", bemerkte er spöttisch.

„Sie hätten mich auch einfach in Ruhe lassen können dann müssten Sie den Anblick gar nicht ertragen", giftete Hermine und knallte die Tür wieder zu.

„Sehen Sie zu das Sie sich zurechtmachen - ich gebe Ihnen eine halbe Stunde!", schallte es von draußen.

Hermine warf ihr Kissen gegen die Tür, das mit einem dumpfen Plumps von dort auf dem Boden landete.

„Es bringt Ihnen auch nichts die Einrichtung zu zerstören – sehen Sie zu, dass sie fertig werden, ich warte."

„Was ist wenn ich in einer halben Stunde nicht unten bin?"

„Dann gehe ich zu Ihrem Anwalt und beschwere mich, dass Sie meine Gastfreundschaft nicht annehmen wollen!"

Hermine knurrte die Tür an und rappelte sich auf. Wenn doch bloß Harry noch hier wäre, dann wäre das alles leichter zu ertragen. Ein vorsichtiger Blick in den Spiegel ließ sie ahnen was Malfoy mit furchtbar gemeint hatte. Da hatte er sich ausnahmsweise ja geradezu rücksichtsvoll ausgedrückt. Sie seufzte ergeben.


	19. Chapter 19

„Jetzt steigen Sie endlich auf!", schimpfte Malfoy ungeduldig.

Hermine hatte seine Ankündigung mit dem Besen fliegen zu wollen mit Entsetzen zur Kenntnis genommen. „Können wir nicht mit dem Kamin...?", fragte sie noch einmal und warf dem kleinen Gefährt einen panischen Blick zu.

Es trat eine kurze, aber deutliche Pause ein während sie ihn hoffnungsvoll ansah. Er seufzte nicht vor Ungeduld, denn das tat man in seiner Position nicht. Aber es kam ihm ein unmissverständlich seufzerähnlicher Laut über die Lippen. „Nein. Und jetzt machen Sie endlich, wir sind sowieso schon spät dran."

Er starrte sie an und Hermine fügte sich in ihr Schicksal. Warum habe ich unbedingt auf diese zweite Woche bestanden, fragte sie sich zum hundertsten Mal missmutig. Sie wollte hinter Malfoy auf den Besen klettern doch dieser packte sie am Arm und zog sie nach vorn.

„Vor mich. Ich will Sie im Blick haben. Nicht das Sie abspringen und mir dann vorgeworfen wird, ich hätte Sie mit Absicht hinunter gestoßen."

Hermine atmete tief durch und schob sich vor ihm auf den Besen. „Ist es weit?"

„Nein. Höchstens fünf Minuten."

Hermine konnte einen erleichterten Seufzer nicht verkneifen. Malfoy legte seine Arme von hinten um sie herum und Hermine hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, als ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Verärgert versuchte sie es zu ignorieren. Was zur Hölle war nur los mit ihr? Sie hoben sanft vom Boden ab und beschleunigten atemberaubend schnell. Der Fahrtwind fuhr kalt unter ihr Oberteil und trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Der Besen war das Neueste was es am Markt gab, wie sie aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkt hatte. Sie wusste es weil Harry schon seit Wochen von diesem Ding schwärmte.

Sie glitten durch die dunkle Nacht in den Sternenhimmel hinauf und flogen weit über dem Lichtermeer der Stadt. Hermine selber war eine miserable Fliegerin aber sie genoss es eigentlich immer in vollen Zügen mit jemanden mitfliegen zu können, der es konnte. Und wie sie widerwillig zugeben musste, gehörte Malfoy eindeutig dazu. Er flog erstaunlich gut, der Besen glitt sanft durch die Nacht und doch spürte sie die Kraft die in ihm steckte, ihn kraftvoll vibrieren ließ und die Malfoy perfekt unter Kontrolle hatte.

Sie spürte wie sich sein Körper warm von hinten gegen sie drückte, seine Arme um sich herum und seinen Atem dicht neben ihrem Ohr. Ihre Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf und sie rutschte nervös hin und her.

„Ruhig sitzenbleiben", knurrte der Aristokrat und sie fühlte, wie sich seine Arme noch etwas fester um sie schlangen.

Mit angehaltener Luft versuchte sie seinen männlich herben Geruch, der sie jetzt wie eine Wolke einhüllte zu ignorieren.

„Haben Sie Angst? Sie zittern.", stellte Malfoy nach einer Weile nüchtern fest.

„Nein – mir ist nur etwas kalt!", log Hermine. Auf keinen Fall würde sie zugeben, dass seine Nähe sie, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, nervös machte. Weder vor ihm, noch vor sich selber.

„Wir sind gleich da", beruhigte Malfoy sie und dabei berührten seine Lippen wie zufällig ihr Ohr. Ein Stromschlag durchfuhr die Hexe, sie versteifte sich unwillkürlich am ganzen Körper und hielt erschrocken den Atem an. Erneut versuchte sie ein Stück nach vorn, von ihm weg zu rutschen, doch seine Hände hielten direkt vor ihr den Besen.

Kurze Zeit später gingen sie in einen sanften Sinkflug über und landeten im Hinterhof eines großen villenähnlichen Gebäudes, dessen Fenster allesamt hell erleuchtet waren. Malfoy löste seine Umklammerung und Hermine stieg erleichtert ab. Er stellte den Besen in eine dunkle Ecke und legte einen Zauber auf ihn, sodass er vor den Augen anderer verborgen blieb.

Dann wandte er sich zu ihr um und ergriff ihren Arm. Bestimmt führte er sie um das Gebäude herum und schob sie zum Vordereingang. Unbehaglich schaute Hermine an ihrem T-Shirt und ihrer Jeans herab, die so gar nicht in dieses Umfeld von Luxus und Stil passen wollten.

„Sie hätten mir ruhig sagen können, das meine Kleidung unpassend ist für das was Sie vorhaben. Dann hätte ich mir etwas anderes angezogen.", zischte sie wütend.

„Irgendwie sind Sie in den letzten Tagen ständig wütend auf mich Miss Granger. Dabei gebe ich mir solche Mühe ihren Wünschen zu entsprechen."

Er schob sie an zwei Lakaien vorbei, die am Haupteingang standen wie Zinnsoldaten. Hermine registrierte, das sich die beiden beim Anblick des Aristokraten kerzengerade aufrichteten.

„Ich war schon immer wütend auf Sie. Das fällt Ihnen bloß erst jetzt auf, weil Sie sich vorher nicht um mich gekümmert haben.", konterte sie missmutig.

Malfoy schob sie weiter an ihrem Ellbogen vor sich her.

„Was wollten Sie denn anziehen Miss Granger? Das abgewetzte Kleid, was Sie wer weiß wo erstanden haben? Oder das teure Kleid das ich Ihnen gekauft habe? Wie wollten Sie damit fliegen? Ich finde, dass Sie, so wie Sie sind, gut aussehen. Nicht standesgemäß aber das sind Sie auch nicht. Warum also etwas vortäuschen was Sie nie erreichen werden?", erwiderte er mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme.

Hermine schnappte nach Luft und befreite sich mit einem Ruck aus seinem Griff. Sie drehte sich auf der Stelle um und blitze ihn mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen aufgebracht an. „Ach – gestern Abend, als Ihre Freunde da waren, hat es Ihnen auch nichts ausgemacht das ich etwas vorspiele was ich nicht bin!"

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln zupfte an Malfoys Mundwinkeln. „Einmal sollten auch Sie sich vom Aschenputtel zu Cinderella verwandeln dürfen. Und jetzt kommen Sie – wir werden erwartet." Erneut griff er ihren Arm, fester diesmal und schob sie weiter ohne auf ihre Proteste zu achten.

Vor sich hin schimpfend stolperte Hermine vor ihm her. Sie traten durch eine weitere große Tür und standen am Eingang eines riesigen Saales, der in lauter lauschige Nischen unterteilt war und von warmem Kerzenlicht erhellt wurde. Der Boden war mit einem dicken Teppich ausgelegt und an den Wänden hingen kostbare Gemälde. Das Ambiente wurde durch zahlreiche Grünpflanzen und leise klassische Musik abgerundet.

Ein Mann mit grauen Haaren und Schnurrbart, im Frack und mit Fliege, eilte ihnen strahlend entgegen. „Mr. Malfoy! Es ist alles vorbereitet – ihr Lieblingstisch wie immer." Dann wandte er sich Hermine zu und wenn ihr Anblick ihn schockte, dann lies er es sich nicht anmerken. „Madam.", sagte er und verbeugte sich vor ihr.

„Danke Darren.", sagte Malfoy zu dem Grauhaarigen und schob Hermine sofort weiter durch den Raum, dem anderen Ende entgegen. Sie spürte auf ihrem Weg dorthin die vielen Augenpaare, die sie ungläubig verfolgten.

„Es scheint als ob wir die Anwesenden gerade schockieren.", murmelte sie an Malfoy gerichtet.

Er sagte nichts sondern verstärkte nur seinen Griff an ihrem Arm und führte sie ohne einen Blick nach rechts oder links, in eine der Nischen in der äußersten Ecke welche nahezu uneinsehbar war und wo er endlich ihren Arm los lies. Er nahm seinen Umhang ab und deute ihr sich zu setzen. Zögernd kam Hermine seiner Aufforderung nach.

Sie sah sich um. „Ist das ein Muggelrestaurant?", fragte sie erstaunt.

Malfoy warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Ich würde mich niemals von einem Muggel bekochen lassen Miss Granger.", antwortete er scharf.

Hermine lächelte ich ihn süßlich an. „Für die Muggelwelt sind Sie nichts weiter als ein stinkreicher Klotz."

Malfoys Gesicht verdüsterte sich bei ihren Worten bedrohlich.

„Für die Zaubererwelt allerdings ein stinkreicher Klotz UND ein gefährlicher, vielleicht sogar verhasster Mann. Ich an Ihrer Stelle hätte wesentlich mehr Angst mich hier bewirten zu lassen als von harmlosen Muggeln." Zufrieden grinsend lehnte sie sich zurück.

„Glauben Sie mir Miss Granger, die Zaubererwelt ist dermaßen von mir und meinem Geld abhängig, das eher der Mond auf die Erde fallen, als das mir hier jemand etwas tun würde.", zischte er und drehte sich um, um endlich seinen Umhang hinter sich aufzuhängen.

Ein Kellner kam und brachte ihnen die Speisekarte.

„Komisch. Nichts hier deutet auf Zauberei hin."

„Das kommt daher, das hier auch Muggel ein und ausgehen."

„SIE gehen in ein Restaurant wo MUGGEL ein und ausgehen?!", fragte sie verblüfft.

Malfoy warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. „Manchmal lohnt es sich über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen. Hier essen die bedeutendsten Persönlichkeiten aus der Muggelwelt. Politiker, Stars und Sternchen und Geschäftsleute. Es ist immer gut die richtigen Kontakte zu haben.", informierte er sie kühl.

Hermine schnaubte abfällig und öffnete dann ihre Speisekarte. Sie entschied sich für einen großen Salat nach Art des Hauses. Kaum hatte sie ihre Karte wieder beiseitegelegt, kam der Kellner angeeilt, als ob er hinter der nächsten Ecke gelauert hätte und nahm ihre Bestellungen auf.

Malfoy bestellte ein Flasche des besten Rotweins und für sich einen kleinen Vorspeisen Teller.

„Das ist alles?", fragte Hermine verdutzt als sein Essen kam, und nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Wein. Es war bereits ihr zweites Glas, der Wein schmeckte himmlisch und der Alkohol betäubte ihre Sinne und ließ sie ruhig werden.

„Ich habe schon mit einem Geschäftspartner gegessen.", lies er sie wissen.

„Und warum sind wir dann hier?"

„Sie sind mein Gast – ich führe meine Gäste häufig zum Essen aus.", erwiderte er lässig. Malfoy nahm ebenfalls sein Glas und blickte sie über den Rand hinweg an. „Auf die hoffentlich letzten Tage die Sie in meinem Haus verbringen.", sagte er und prostet ihr zu.

„Ja – hoffentlich.", murmelte Hermine und trank ihr Glas aus.

Als ihr Essen kam merkte Hermine erst wie hungrig sie war und schlang alles schweigsam in sich hinein. Sie hätte auch gar nicht gewusst über was sie sich mit Malfoy hätte unterhalten sollen. Warum waren Sie ein Todesser? Warum hassen Sie Muggel? Hätten Sie Draco nicht zu einem besseren Menschen erziehen können? Sie lachte kurz auf.

Als sie den Blick hob merkte sie wie Malfoy sie aufmerksam beobachtete. Sie errötete und vertiefte sich hastig wieder in ihr Essen.

„Warum tun Sie das hier?", fragte er interessiert.

„Mit Ihnen essen? Weil Sie mich dazu gezwungen haben."

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das meine ich nicht Granger. Warum wollten Sie die Woche bei mir verbringen?"

Sie ließ die Gabel sinken und hob mutig den Blick. „Rache." Sie sah ihm trotzig in seine eisgrauen Augen. Er verzog keine Miene.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Sie mich hiermit schädigen können? Ist diese kleinliche Rache es Ihnen wert, das Sie sich eine Woche lang so unwohl fühlen, wie Sie es gerade tun?", bohrte er.

Sie seufzte. „Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Aber es ist wahrscheinlich das Einzige, was ich jemals von Ihnen erzwingen kann. Und glauben Sie mir – ich genieße jede Minute!"

Malfoy schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. „Gut. Dann trinken wir darauf, dass die Woche zu beider Zufriedenheit schnell vergehen möge." Erneut hob er sein Glas und prostete ihr zu. Seine Augen glitzerten im Kerzenschein. Hermine schluckte.

Sie schob ihren halbleeren Teller von sich- der Hunger war ihr vergangen. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich klein und elend. „Ja.", antwortet sie. „Auf eine schöne Zeit danach." Sie setzte an und trank ihr Glas, das der Aristokrat inzwischen wieder gefüllt hatte, in einem Zug leer.

Malfoy schenkte ihr erneut, wenn auch mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn, nach. „Wo wir schon einmal so gemütlich beisammen sitzen – erzählen Sie mir doch ein bisschen was von sich."

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht im ernst erzählen, das Sie das interessiert?"

„Ich interessiere mich im Allgemeinen immer für meine Gäste Miss Granger."

„Ich wüsste nicht wozu. In drei Tagen gehen wir auseinander und sehen uns hoffentlich nie wieder. Die Mühe kann ich mir also sparen." Sie griff erneut zu ihrem Weinglas und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter.

Malfoy musterte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Wenn Sie so weiter machen muss ich Sie heute wohl hierlassen. Auf dem Besen können Sie betrunken nicht mitfliegen."

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe mich unter Kontrolle. Ich kenne meine Grenzen Malfoy."

„Schön. Ich schenke Ihnen jetzt trotzdem besser nicht nochmal nach."

Hermine sah in trotzig an, schnappte sich die Flasche und füllte ihr Glas. Provozierend langsam hob sie es dann an den Mund und trank es Zug um Zug, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, aus.

Als sie erneut nach der Flasche greifen wollte kam Malfoy ihr zuvor. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sich an der Flasche und Funken schienen von seiner Hand auf ihre überzuspringen. Erschrocken zuckte Hermine zurück.

Malfoys Mundwinkel kräuselten sich amüsiert. „Sie sollten aufhören."

Hermine sah ihn verächtlich an schnappte sich die Flasche und schenkte sich wieder das Glas voll. Sie saßen sich schweigend gegenüber jeder den anderen abschätzend musternd.

Malfoy aß auf, schenkte sich den Rest aus der Flasche in sein Glas und prostete ihr zu. Schweigend sah sie ihm zu wie er sein Glas leerte, kippte den Inhalt ihres Glases hinunter und stand auf. „Ich möchte gehen", informierte sie ihn.

Dass sie dabei ein kleines bisschen schwankte störte sie nicht. Angeheitert war genau der Zustand in dem man Malfoy am besten ertragen konnte.

Der nickte. „Sie rühren sich nicht von der Stelle. Ich gehe nur schnell bezahlen."

Ein paar Minuten später waren sie auf dem Weg zum Ausgang. Er hatte sie wieder am Ellenbogen gepackt und schob sie sanft aber bestimmt vor sich her. Hermine fand es etwas schwierig aufgrund ihres Zustandes mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Als sie in der Eingangshalle über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte fing Malfoy sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auf.

„Ich glaube ich lasse Sie besser hier.", stellte er zornig fest. „Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt Sie sollen aufhören!"

„Ach hören Sie auf zu jammern. Ich werde das Stück auf dem Besen schon schaffen. Ich bin schon in ganz anderen Zuständen so ein Ding geflogen! Zum Beispiel halbtot!", gab sie zurück, richtete sich auf und stakste so würdevoll ihr das möglich war auf wackeligen Beinen zur Tür hinaus an den Lakaien – denen sie kurz zuwinkte – vorbei und mit Schwung die Treppe hinunter.

Malfoy blieb stehen, schloss die Augen und öffnete sie erst dann wieder, als er ihr triumphierendes „Sehen Sie! Kein Problem!" von unten herauftönen hörte. Kopfschüttelnd schritt er die Treppe zu ihr hinab und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus. Hermine machte einen Satz zur Seite bei dem sie fast wieder das Gleichgewicht verlor. „Und lassen Sie meinen Arm in Ruhe – ich bin kein Kind mehr!"

Der Besen stand noch an derselben Stelle und Malfoy stieg auf. Dann deute er Hermine vor ihm Platz zu nehmen. Sie stieg auf und er schloss wieder seine Arme um sie. Dann hoben sie sanft ab.

Die plötzliche Frischluftzufuhr sorgte dafür, dass der Alkohol endlich in ihrem Gehirn ankam. Alles drehte sich plötzlich vor ihren Augen und sie kippte bedrohlich zur Seite.

„Granger! Verdammt!", bellte Malfoy und zog sie zurück in eine gerade Position. Er ließ den Besen mit einer Hand los und schlang den Arm fest um ihre Taille.

„Malfoy ich bekomme keine Luft mehr!", japste sie.

„Geschieht Ihnen recht!", blaffte er und drückte noch fester zu. Hermine presste sich nach hinten an seine Brust um dem Druck auf dem Bauch zu entgehen.

Nach einigen Minuten Flug ließ das Schwindelgefühl langsam nach und ihr Kopf wurde wieder etwas klarer. Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte wohlig im Flugwind.

Malfoys Arm ruhte mittlerweile wieder etwas lockerer um ihrer Taille und sie zuckte nur kurz zusammen als ihr bewusst wurde, wie sicher und geborgen sie sich gerade fühlte, was umso absurder war, weil sie hier von der Kraft ebenjener Bestie umfangen war, die sie lebendig zu verschlingen drohte. Irgendwie machte diese Gefahr sie wehrlos und raubte ihr die Energie, der Süße des Momentes zu widerstehen und sie kuschelte sich wohlig an seine breite Brust. Verdammter Wein dachte sie und wies alle weiterführenden Gedanken von sich.

Wenig später waren sie sicher gelandet und Malfoy begleitete sie noch bis an ihre Zimmertür, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht irgendwo im Flur auf den harten Dielen schlief. Auch ihre Beteuerungen, dass es ihr wieder vollkommen gut ging, hatten ihn nicht davon abhalten können.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermine schlief wie ein Stein. Als sie aufwachte stellte sie fest, dass es bereits kurz nach 10 Uhr war. Sie wusch sich flüchtig und begab sich in der Hoffnung auf ein spätes Frühstück in den Salon.

Sofort war Slobby zur Stelle. „Master Lucius konnte leider nicht auf Miss warten. Master Lucius hatte einen Termin. Slobby soll ihn bei Miss entschuldigen."

„Schon gut Slobby. Ich hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass er um diese Uhrzeit noch hier ist. Gott was habe ich gut geschlafen." Sie streckte sich genüsslich.

„Soll Slobby für Miss noch etwas Frühstück bringen?", piepste der kleine Elf.

Hermine nickte. „Gern. Aber nur eine Kleinigkeit bitte!" Sie frühstückte zwei Toast mit Marmelade, trank einen Tee dazu, und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Sie hatte gerade ihre Leidenschaft für Krimis entdeckt, griff sich den neusten Roman von Helena Rogers, lies sich in ihren Lieblingssessel am Fenster fallen und tauchte ab in eine Welt aus Mord, Habgier und Neid. Sie vergaß die Zeit um sich herum und sah betroffen auf ihre Uhr als Slobby plötzlich vor ihr auftauchte und sie daran erinnerte, dass bald Zeit zum Abendessen war.

Augenreibend legte sie das Buch beiseite und sah erstaunt, dass draußen vor dem Fenster bereits die Dämmerung hereingebrochen war.

„Master Lucius erwartet Miss Granger in London in seinem Büro. Sie sollen den Kamin nehmen.", piepste Slobby.

Hermine nickte. „Ist gut Slobby." Daraufhin verschwand die kleine Kreatur. Hermine ging auf ihr Zimmer und lies sich ein Bad ein.

Malfoys Art irritierte sie. Auch wenn ihr bewusst war, dass er alles nur spielte und vortäuschte war es trotzdem seltsam und verwirrend ihn so zu erleben.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Ich dachte ich zeige Ihnen heute einmal ein kleines bisschen von dem malfoyschen Imperium."

„Wollen Sie mich beeindrucken?"

„Kann ich Sie denn damit beeindrucken?"

„Nein."

„Sehen Sie – das dachte ich mir bereits. Ich versuche nur Ihnen den Aufenthalt etwas angenehmer zu gestalten und Ihnen etwas Abwechslung zu bieten. So wie man es bei einem Gast tut."

Hermine entging der ironische Unterton nicht der seine freundlichen Worte Lügen strafte. Doch sie hatte auch nicht vor zu protestieren. Im Gegenteil – sie war neugierig. Schon immer hatte sie sich gefragt woher der Reichtum der Malfoys kam und mit was sie ihn vermehrten.

Ihr Gastgeber führte sie durch das beeindruckende Gebäude. Hunderte von Mitarbeitern eilten durch die Gänge, Memos flogen durch die Luft und es herrschte eine allgemeine Geschäftigkeit die sei stark an das Zaubereiministerium erinnerte. Hier war es nur heller, da das Gebäude nicht unterirdisch lag, dafür aber deutlich kühler und moderner.

Hermine erfuhr das die Malfoys rege Geschäftsbeziehungen mit der ganzen Welt unterhielten. Sie handelten mit allem was sich verkaufen lies und es gab keine Nische auf dem Markt die sie nicht schon entdeckt und ausgefüllt hatten. Sie brachten englische Naschereien nach China, hatten ein Exklusivrecht auf den Verkauf von hochqualitativen englischen Besen nach Frankreich und nach Irland, kümmerten sich im Auftrag der Regierung um den Wassertransport in die Oasen der Wüsten dieser Welt und waren sogar für den Transport der höchsten Regierungschefs zuständig.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, das die Regierungen der Länder – also Muggel – von unserer Existenz wissen?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Natürlich wissen die mächtigsten Menschen der Welt über uns Bescheid. Das geht auch gar nicht anders wenn wir weiterhin Orte haben wollen an denen wir in Ruhe existieren können. Stellen Sie sich nur einmal vor jemand käme auf die Idee die Burgruine in der sich Hogwarts befindet abreißen zu wollen. Genau an solchen Punkten greifen dann unsere Geschäftspartner ein."

„Heißt das SIE arbeiten mit Muggeln zusammen? Freiwillig?"

„Ja und nein Miss Granger.", informierte Malfoy sie mit säuerlichem Gesicht. „Wir arbeiten mit ihnen zusammen. Freiwillig - nun ich würde es eher notwendigerweise nennen." Sein Blick verdüsterte sich und er schwieg für ein paar Sekunden bevor er sich wieder fing und sich erneut der jungen Hexe an seiner Seite zuwandte. „Aber jetzt kommen Sie. Der nächste Raum dürfte Sie interessieren."

Er schritt ihr voraus und Hermines Augen hefteten sich automatisch auf seinen breiten Rücken. Er wirkte selbst von hinten imposant und man konnte die Macht förmlich greifen die er ausstrahlte. Malfoy unterbrach ihre Gedanken indem er die nächste Tür öffnete und sich zu ihr umwandte.

Sie trat an ihm vorbei und als sie den riesigen Saal entdeckte, der sich vor ihr auftat, stockte ihr der Atem. Es war eine Bibliothek – ach was ein Meer, nein ein Ozean voller Bücher! In allen Farben und Größen, alt und neu standen sie dicht gedrängt auf mächtigen Regalen, die eng beieinander standen und bis zur Kuppeldecke hinaufreichten. Sie hatte immer gedacht die Bibliothek von Hogwarts wäre groß, doch die würde glatt in eine Ecke dieses Saales hineinpassen. Mit offenem Mund und zur Säule erstarrt staunte sie ehrfürchtig die schier unüberschaubare Menge gesammelten Wissens an.

„Falls es sich mal wieder als notwendig erweisen sollte Sie foltern zu müssen, dann sperre ich Sie hier ein und verbrenne langsam Buch für Buch.", stichelte der Aristokrat angesichts ihres Gesichtes.

Hermine klappte ihren Mund zu und funkelte ihn böse an. „Nun - wenn Sie tatsächlich so viel lesen, dann wundert es mich doch stark, dass Ihr Intellekt sich von der einer Ameise nur geringfügig unterscheidet.", spottete sie ihrerseits.

Malfoys Gesicht verfinsterte sich schlagartig. „Zügeln Sie ihre Zunge Granger. Sonst sorge ich womöglich dafür, das in ihrem Essen heute Abend eine kleine Portion Gift enthalten ist!"

Hermine hob spottend eine Augenbraue. „Das, Mr. Malfoy, dürfte dann Ihre letzte Tat sein. Ron würde umgehend dafür sorgen, das Sie endlich wieder nach Askaban kommen."

Bei der Erwähnung des düsteren Zauberergefängnisses wich dem ehemaligen Todesser schlagartig alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht und sein Griff um seinen Gehstock verstärkte sich dermaßen, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Nachdenklich musterte die junge Hexe sein angespanntes Kinn. Was mochte er dort erlebt haben? Ein Hauch von Mitleid durchflutete sie, der aber sofort wieder verschwand, als Malfoy sie grob am Oberarm packte und zur Tür hinausschob.

„Genug für heute. Es ist bald Zeit für Dinner und ich muss vorher noch ein paar Sachen erledigen. Sie können den Kamin in meinem Büro benutzen um nach Malfoy Manor zurückzukehren."

Er rauschte ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihr vorbei und lief mit solch weit ausholenden Schritten durch die Gänge, das sie Mühe hatte zu folgen. Im Büro angekommen verschwand er kommentarlos und ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ich dachte wir essen heute auswärts?", fragte Hermine als sie wieder zu Luft gekommen war.

„Planänderung.", informierte er sie knapp und deutete ohne aufzusehen mit der Schreibfeder auf den Kamin.


	21. Chapter 21

So hier kommt jetzt das letzte Kapitel des ersten Teils. Ich hoffe ihr hattet bis hierhin Spass!

Ganz vielen lieben Dank an die, die mir bis hierher schon ein Review hinterlassen haben - es tut immer gut zu wissen ob die Geschichte gut ankommt und was man eventuell verbessern kann. :)

* * *

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer trat sie Sekunden später in Malfoy Manor aus dem Kamin und schüttelte sich ein paar Aschereste aus dem Haar.

Unvermittelt tauchte Slobby vor ihr auf. „Slobby hat den Tisch schon gedeckt Miss Granger! Master Malfoy kommt gleich nach!"

„Ich weiß.", murmelte Hermine erschöpft und ließ sich von dem kleinen Elf in das Speisezimmer bringen. Sie ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und starrte in das flackernde Licht der Kerze.

Drei Tage noch, dachte sie. Unvermittelt bekam sie heftiges Heimweh. Sie sehnte sich nach ihren Freunden, nach Hogwarts, nach einem geregelten Tagesablauf. Sie sehnte sich nach einer Arbeit, einer Aufgabe, nach irgendetwas, was sie befriedigte. Das Nichtstun im Hause Malfoy ging ihr langsam auf die Nerven und machte sie gereizt. Das war ihr vorhin erst wieder deutlich bewusst geworden als sie all die geschäftig hin und her eilenden Zauberer in Malfoys Firma gesehen hatte. Drei Tage noch, dachte sie erneut.

Wie hatte Narzissa das nur ausgehalten die ganzen Jahre? Oder hatte sie neben dem Haushalt noch in seiner Firma gearbeitet? Das Bild der großen, schlanken Blondine trat vor ihr geistiges Auge und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein – Narzissa hinter einem Schreibtisch konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich hätte Malfoy es auch gar nicht zugelassen das seine Frau arbeiten muss.

Sie zuckte zusammen als die Tür geöffnet wurde und der Aristokrat hereintrat. Sie richtet sich auf und beobachte ihn, wie er mit eleganten Bewegungen den Raum durchquerte und fast lautlos neben ihr Platz nahm. Er hatte sich wieder komplett in der Gewalt auch wenn sein Mund noch etwas verkniffen und sein Gesicht noch etwas blass wirkte.

Unwillkürlich rutschte sie von ihm weg zum äußersten Rand ihres Stuhls. Auch wenn er seit dieser Woche jeden Abend so dicht neben ihr saß – sie konnte sich nicht daran gewöhnen.

Malfoy musterte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Es war ausdrücklich ihr Wunsch Miss Granger das wir an einem kleineren Tisch speisen."

„Ich weiß.", nuschelte sie und mied seinen Blick.

Er seufzte. „Entschuldigen Sie dass ich Sie vorhin so brüsk weggeschickt habe. Aber die Erinnerungen die beim dem Wort Askaban in mir hochkommen-„ Er stockte angesichts Hermines überraschten Gesichts und wandte sich schnell ab. „Nun ja – sie sind nicht unbedingt angenehm.", beendete er seinen Satz brüsk und wich ihrem Blick aus.

Er räusperte sich. „Slobby – das Essen.", verlangte er mit lauter Stimme.

Hermine starrte ihn an. Hatte er sich gerade entschuldigt? Bei ihr? Seit wann entschuldigte sich Malfoy bei irgendjemand? Und hatte er gerade sehr persönlich mit ihr gesprochen? Wer war der Mann an ihrer Seite?

Slobby brachte die Teller, schenkte ihnen Rotwein ein und entfernte sich eilig wieder.

„Hören Sie auf mich anzustarren Granger und essen Sie!", herrschte der Aristokrat sie an.

Nur mühsam konnte Hermine ihren Blick von ihm lösen. Sie aßen schweigsam und Hermine fühlte sich diesem Mann plötzlich näher als sie für gut befand. Ihre Gedanken kreisten während des Essens um ihn. Er musste Schreckliches erlebt haben. Sie war nur einmal für sehr kurze Zeit zu Besuch in Askaban gewesen, doch das hatte ihr für den Rest ihres Lebens gereicht. Sie träumte heute noch ab und zu davon und diese Träume waren alles andere als angenehm.

Er war zwar ein Todesser aber auch nur ein Mensch. Keinem Menschen auf der Welt sollte man Askaban wünschen. Oder doch? Hatte sie sich nicht noch vor ein paar Tagen nichts Besseres vorstellen können, als ihn dort wieder hin zu schicken?

Irritiert schob sie ihren halbvollen Teller beiseite und starrte in die Kerzenflamme.

„Sind Sie schon satt?"

Hermine schrak auf und nickte stumm.

„Ich auch." Er schob ebenfalls seinen Teller von sich und lehnte sich mit seinem Weinglas zurück.

Hermine musterte ihn verstohlen von der Seite. „War – war es arg schlimm?", flüsterte sie. Bestürzt hielt sie die Luft an. Die Frage war ihr herausgerutscht bevor sie drüber nachdenken konnte.

Sie sah wie er zusammenzuckte und sich sein eben noch so weiches und entspanntes Gesicht versteinerte.

"Das geht Sie nichts an. Ich habe bereits mehr als genug gesagt."

Himmel musste er denn immer gleich so harsch reagieren! Sie fühlte die altvertraute Wut auf ihn wieder in sich heraufkriechen. Sie stürzte ihren Wein in einem Schluck herunter und stellte das leere Glas auf den Tisch. „Ich gehe dann besser zu Bett Mr. Malfoy."

Als er nicht reagierte stand sie auf und ging zur Tür. Instinktiv drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um, bevor sie zur Tür hinaus schlüpfte. Sein Blick traf sie und hielt sie fest. Die eisige Kälte in seinen Augen hatte einer namenlosen Traurigkeit Platz gemacht und ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Sie fröstelte plötzlich, riss sich los und schloss hastig die Tür.

Zitternd holte sie Luft als sie vor der Tür stand und ließ ihre Stirn gegen das warme Holz sinken. Was ging nur in ihr vor? Wo war der Todesser Malfoy hin, den sie immer gesehen hatte? Warum schob sich vor dieses Bild plötzlich der Mann aus Fleisch und Blut? Dieser Blick eben. Wie ein verwundetes Tier.

Als sie Geräusche hinter der Tür hörte trat sie eilig ein paar Schritte weg und da es zu spät war zu flüchten, tat sie so, als würde sie eines der Gemälde im Gang betrachten.

Die Tür ging auf und sie spürte es mehr als das sie es hörte wie er hinter sie trat. Sämtliche Härchen auf ihren Armen richteten sich auf.

„Mein Elternhaus.", kommentierte er leise und sie zuckte beim Klang seiner Stimme zusammen.

„Was?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Das Bild."

„Ach ja –„, stotterte sie und konzentrierte ihren Blick auf das vor ihr hängende Gemälde. Es zeigte ein stattliches Herrenhaus inmitten einer riesigen Parkanlage zur Herbstzeit. Es war wunderschön.

„Mein Zimmer."

Hermine hielt die Luft an als er seinen Arm über ihre Schulter ausstreckte und auf ein winziges Fenster im rechten Obergeschoss deutete.

Ihr Blick glitt von dem Bild zu seiner Hand und seinem Handgelenk. Sein Ärmel war bei der Bewegung nach oben gerutscht und entblößte ein paar feine, silbrig schimmernde Narben quer über seinem Handgelenk.

Geschockt starrte sie darauf.

Hastig nahm er seinen Arm herunter und streifte dabei leicht ihre Schulter. Ein Blitz fuhr Hermine in den Magen und wirbelte dort eine Wolke Schmetterlinge auf und sie registrierte entsetzt die Gänsehaut die über ihren Körper jagte. Sie fuhr mit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm herum und starrte ihn heftig atmend und mit trommelnden Herzen an.

Braune Augen trafen auf eisgraue. Er befand sich nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt und die Luft um sie herum schien plötzlich elektrisch geladen. Der Aristokrat erwiderte ihren Blick stumm und in seine Augen spiegelte sich die gleiche Irritation wieder, die sie selber empfand.

Hastig trat sie zwei Schritte zurück, fort von ihm. „Ich gehe jetzt besser. Gute Nacht Mr. Malfoy.", nuschelte sie und hastete ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf.

Seine Blicke brannten sich förmlich in ihren Rücken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius starrte ihr hinterher als sie davon stürmte. Langsam wich die Erstarrung, die sich seiner bemächtigt hatte. Entnervt fuhr er mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Was war das gewesen? Er wurde wohl langsam alt und sentimental. Doch sie war ein Schlammblut verdammt! Er hatte kein Recht in dieser eindeutigen Weise auf sie zu reagieren!

Wütend auf sich selber rauschte er in das Esszimmer wo er sich noch einen großen Schluck Rotwein einschenkte und hinunterstürzte. Er schwor sich darauf zu achten, das ab jetzt immer genug Abstand zwischen ihnen sein würde. Hoffentlich hatte Granger nichts von seinem inneren Aufruhr gemerkt.

Er musste ihr fern bleiben, beschloss er und genehmigte sich noch ein weiteres Glas Wein, stellte es dann hart auf den Tisch und straffte seinen Körper. Tief durchatmend wischte er ein paar imaginäre Fusseln von seinem Seidenhemd.

Sein Gesicht drückte grimmige Entschlossenheit aus, als er sich auf den Weg ins Bett machte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die letzten zwei Tage verliefen ungewöhnlich ruhig. Hermine frühstückte allein, beschäftigte sich den Tag über im Haus – meistens in der Bibliothek wo sie sich am wohlsten fühlte.

Abends aß sie weiterhin gemeinsam mit Malfoy wenn auch zu ihrem Erstaunen und ihrer Erleichterung wieder an dem langen Tisch.

Diese Treffen verliefen sehr schweigsam sie wechselten nur ein paar höfliche Worte. Das Klima zwischen ihnen hatte sich merklich abgekühlt und von dem lockeren Umgang, den sie erreicht hatten, war nichts mehr übrig.

Sie lebten nebeneinander her wobei jeder versuchte dem anderen verbal nicht auf die Füße zu treten. Es existierte plötzlich eine ausgesuchte Höflichkeit in den knappen Worten die sie wechselten.

Hermine hatte nur noch einmal den Versuch gemacht nach etwas persönlichem zu fragen, woraufhin die Miene des Aristokraten eisig wurde und er sich merklich zurückzog.

Sie konnte nicht klagen – er behandelte sie keinesfalls abwertend oder gleichgültig, er war nur sehr distanziert, als ob er eine Mauer zwischen sich und der jungen Hexe errichtet hatte.

Irgendwie sehnten beide das Ende dieser kuriosen Zwangsgemeinschaft herbei.

Am letzten Abend hatte Malfoy sie noch auf ein Glas Wein in den Salon gebeten, doch Hermine hatte diese Höflichkeitsgeste – denn mehr war es nicht - dankend abgelehnt. Sie wollte nur noch in ihr Bett und diese Woche so schnell wie möglich beenden.


	22. Chapter 22

Wie versprochen - jetzt geht es weiter mit dem zweiten Teil der Geschichte. :)

* * *

Zweiter Teil

In den Klauen des Löwen

Hermine purzelte daheim aus ihrem Kamin in eine kalte Wohnung. Kalt vor allem deshalb, weil es langsam Herbst wurde, aber auch, weil sie noch nicht die Zeit und Lust gehabt hatte, ihre Wohnung gemütlicher einzurichten. Überhaupt einzurichten. Bisher hatte sie das auch nicht gestört. Sie war immer beschäftigt und viel unterwegs gewesen. Auf Unis, in anderen Schulen, im St. Mungos.

Sie trat aus dem Kamin und schlang sich fröstelnd die Arme um den Oberkörper. Nach den zwei Wochen in den prunkvollen, warmen Gemächern von Malfoy Manor kam ihr ihre Wohnung klein, schäbig und leer vor. Sie sah sich entmutigt um. Hier musste sich dringend etwas ändern. Bilder sollten aufgehängt, Dekorationen verteilt werden und ein paar Kissen auf dem leeren Sofa konnten auch nicht schaden.

Sie sah auf den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand. Aber nicht heute. Sie hatte keine Lust und keine Ideen. Ihr Kopf war leergefegt. Sie musste sich erst einmal wieder in ihren Alltag einfinden. Ein Blick in ihren leeren Kühlschrank entmutigte sie noch mehr. Sie würde Harry und Ron eine Eule schicken, vielleicht hatten die beiden ja Lust mit ihr irgendwo in London zu Abend zu essen. Sie befestigte zwei Zettel an ihrer Eule und schickte sie los.

Rastlos stand sie dann am Fenster und starrte hinaus, bis sie eine knappe Stunde später das Tier als kleinen Punkt am Himmel näherkommen sah und riss das Fenster auf um sie einzulassen.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatten sowohl Ron als auch Harry Zeit und wollten sich mit ihr in einem kleinen gemütlichen Pub an der Themse treffen. Hermine belohnte die Eule mit einem Keks und ging duschen.

Sie musste dringend raus aus dieser kleinen Wohnung oder ihr würde die Decke auf den Kopf fallen. Alles war so still. Die Stille störte sie dermaßen, dass sie jedes noch so kleine Geräusch doppelt wahrnahm. Alle ihre Sinne waren schmerzhaft gespannt. Dass ihre Gedanken um Malfoy kreisten und sie sich fragte was er wohl gerade tat, machte ihre Situation nicht besser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Der Pub empfing Hermine mit lauter Musik, fröhlichen Menschen und warmer Luft. Ein befreites Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich von den Geräuschen und Gerüchen einfangen lies. Das war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte.

Sie ließ ihre Blicke durch den kleinen Raum schweifen und entdeckte in einer Ecke den roten Schopf von Ron und daneben den Schwarzen von Harry. Lächelnd glitt sie durch die Tischreihen und ließ sich neben ihren Freunden auf einen freien Stuhl plumpsen.

„Man bin ich froh euch zu sehen!", seufzte sie glücklich.

„Das wäre ich auch nach zwei Wochen Malfoy." grinste Ron und schaute sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen prüfend an.

„Was?" fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich suche die Veränderungen an dir. Ich meine zwei Wochen mit Malfoy unter einem Dach können doch nicht einfach spurlos an dir vorbeigegangen sein."

Er musterte sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf und Hermine gab ihm lachend einen Klaps auf den Arm. „Ich habe ihn kaum gesehen Ron."

„Na wenigstens bist du da jetzt wieder raus. Ich bewundere dich das du es so lange bei diesem grauenhaften Kerl ausgehalten hast."

„Mir jedenfalls hat die eine Woche gereicht. Um kein Geld der Welt wäre ich noch mit dir dageblieben." Harry sah seine Freundin missbilligend an. „Hat er sich denn anders verhalten in der zweiten Woche?"

Hermine nickte zögernd. Sie überlegte kurz wie viel sie ihren Freunden erzählen sollte. „Das hat er. Wir waren essen und an einem Abend hatte er Besuch." sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Du warst mit ihm essen?" hakte Ron verblüfft nach.

„Ja. Er hat mich zum Essen ausgeführt." Hermine sah die verblüfften Gesichter ihrer Freunde. „Und er hat mir seine Firma gezeigt. Ziemlich beeindruckend was er alles geschaffen hat."

„Er hat dich gefoltert, schon vergessen?!" warf Ron gereizt ein.

„Hat er nicht Ron. Und das weißt du auch. Er hat mir oder euch niemals auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt."

„Verteidigst du den Mistkerl gerade?" Ron setzte sich alarmiert und angriffslustig auf.

Hermine seufzte. „Nein. Ich versuche die Dinge nur bei der Wahrheit zu lassen."

„Lasst uns einfach von etwas anderem reden" versuchte Harry das Thema zu beenden. „Wir sollen dir schöne Grüße von Ginny bestellen. Sie hat den Job bei Baldurs Besenkammer."

Harry grinste als Hermines Augen freudig aufleuchteten. „Sie hat ihn?" Atemlos drückte die junge Hexe ihren Freund kurz an sich.

Baldurs Besenkammer stattete die Quidditch Mannschaften mit Besen aus. Es war Ginnys Traum gewesen dort als Berater zu arbeiten nachdem sie sich darüber klar geworden war, dass sie nicht das Zeug dazu hatte in einer professionellen Mannschaft ihrem Lieblingssport nachzugehen und zu ihrem Beruf zu machen.

Anders als Harry. Er war seit dem Abschluss von Hogwarts bei der Junioren Mannschaft von England und wurde fit gemacht für die Senioren denen er, wenn alles klappte, nächstes Jahr beitreten konnte. Harrys Ruf als Sucher war ihm weit vorausgeeilt und die anderen Landesmannschaften fürchteten sich jetzt schon vor dem Tag, an dem er ihnen bei einem Spiel das erste Mal gegenüber auf dem Besen sitzen würde.

Der Abend wurde lang und lustig. Das Thema Malfoy vermieden sie zu Hermines Erleichterung.

Sie hatte einige Butterbier getrunken und die gemütlich-laute Atmosphäre der Kneipe in sich aufgesogen.

Die Stille daheim als sie ihre Tür öffnete traf sie umso ärger. Sie war das einfach nicht mehr gewohnt. In Hogwarts war man nie allein und die letzten zwei Wochen hatte sie sich in Malfoys Haus aufgehalten. Auch dort hatte sie die Stille nie so sehr wahrgenommen wie jetzt hier in ihrer kleinen, kargen Wohnung.

Sie legte ihren Mantel ab, ließ eine einsame Kerze im angrenzenden Wohnzimmer aufflammen und ging hinein um noch etwas Musik anzuschalten. Sie fühlte sich noch viel zu aufgedreht um gleich ins Bett zu gehen. Sie würde versuchen sich bei einem Glas Wein zu entspannen und hoffte, das ihr davon die Lider von allein zufielen.

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Stereoanlage, die sie vor Jahren von ihren Eltern geschenkt bekommen hatte. Sekunden später drangen leise spanische Gitarrenklänge aus den Lautsprechern und die junge Hexe ging zur Bar um sich eine Flasche Wein zu öffnen. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes und einem leisen Geräusch flog der Korken aus der Flasche - direkt in den kleinen Abfallbehälter, der für solche Zwecke in der Bar stand.

„Nicht schlecht Miss Granger. Sie können mir auch gern ein Glas einschenken."

Hermine schrie vor Schreck auf, zückte noch während ihr Glas klirrend zu Boden fiel, ihren Zauberstab und wirbelte zu der Stimme herum.


End file.
